Our Lives Mix
by Jenny-Jay-21
Summary: Ally is pregnant with Austin's child, it sounds like the perfect ending, right? The only problem is: they don't know each other, in fact they never even met.. A mix-up at the clinic between Ally and Austin's wife changes their lives forever. Is it in a good or bad way? Read to find out ;)
1. I'm Sorry, but You're Pregnant

**Chapter 1: I'm Sorry, but You're Pregnant**

My phone rings loudly.

"Hello." I say without checking the number.

"Is this Ally Dawson?" I hear a female voice ask. Hmm… Sounds familiar.

"Speaking."

"It's Dr. Sullivan, I need to talk to you about your appointment you had a month ago." She says almost shameful?

"Yes? What about it?" I ask shakily. Oh no, something is terribly wrong it must be…

"I need you to come to my office today, it's urgent." She says seriously.

"What time?" I whisper.

"As soon as possible."

"I'll be there in 30 minutes." I say feeling uneasy.

"Good, when you arrive just tell the secretary that I called you." She informs me before hanging up.

I get out of bed to get dressed, I grab my keys heading for the door and I drive to Dr. Sullivan's office in record time, I hurry inside just wanting to know why she wants to see me, is it so bad that she couldn't tell me over the phone? It must be.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson, Dr. Sullivan just called me asking me to come in here right away." I say shakily.

"Miss Dawson, please go in." The secretary says politely and I walk into her office.

"Miss Dawson, please have a seat." Dr. Sullivan says politely and I do as I'm told. "This is Lisa, she's here to do a blood test on you, I'll tell you what this is about, but we need to do the test first." She explains and I just nod, Lisa does the blood test before disappearing to get the results, I just wish I knew what they're looking for.

"What's going on?" I ask frighten, the first time I saw Dr. Sullivan was a month ago for my first gynecologic examination so I have no idea how any of this works, but I know it can't be good.

"Last time you were here you told me that you were a virgin, are you still a virgin?" She asks me and I look confused at her, why is she asking me that?

"Yes." I whisper and before she has a chance to respond the phone rings loudly.

"Lisa? What did you find out? …. You sure? …. Okay, I'll tell her …. Can you please get Andrea to contact Austin Moon? …. Yeah just get him to come in here fast and I'll see what I can do … Thank you, Lisa, get her to call me when he's here." She hangs up.

"Is something wrong with me?" I ask frighten.

"No, but I called you in here because you could be pregnant and Lisa just confirmed your pregnancy based on the blood test." She says seriously. What? I can't be!

"No, I'm not pregnant, I told you that I'm still a virgin, there's no way." I roll my eyes to hide my rising panic.

"I'm sorry Miss Dawson, let me explain." She says and I just turn quiet instantly starring at her. "The day you were in here a month ago we had a mix up between you and Mrs. Moon, she was here to get inseminated and you were here for a gynecologic examination. I accidentally inseminated you and now you're pregnant, the father is Austin Moon." She explains. Oh no... "Of course you're not obligated to talk to him." She adds.

"No no no, this can't happen! How am I going to tell my fiancé that I'm pregnant! He'll think I cheated on him." I cry.

"I have to ask, do you know what you want to do about the pregnancy?"

"Honestly no."

"Can I ask you to think about it?" She asks carefully.

"No, no I can't deal with this right now." I shake my head.

"Miss Dawson, please calm down, I want to help you." She says frustrated.

"I can't, I can't. I'm gonna have to go now." I say as I get up, Dr. Sullivan nods and I leave, I know this doesn't solve anything, but I don't know what to do.

I have no idea how to react to this and how to feel about this new information, I never thought I would be pregnant before I even had sex and even worse without knowing who the father is. I shakily put my hands on my belly, I still can't understand that there's a human growing inside me right now.

Once I get home I see Gavin's car in the driveway, we moved in together about a year ago and we're planning to get married in a year from now.

"Hey babe, where have you been?" Gavin asks sweetly when he sees me.

"Just out." I lie.

 **Austin's P.O.V**

My phone rings. "Hello." I answer.

"Mr. Moon?" A female voice asks nervously and for a second I worry that one of my crazy fans got their hands on my number again.

"Yeah, who is this?" I asks.

"I'm sorry, I'm being terrible rude, I'm Andrea doctor Sullivan's PA and she has requested to talk to you and your wife, it's urgent. Can you come in today?"

"Sure of course, when?" I ask suddenly very interested in this conversation.

"Whenever you can spare the time." She says politely and that has me worrying.

"We'll be there soon." I promise before I hang up.

I call Piper and tell her about this weird conversation, it has her just as worried as I feel so we hurry to the clinic. We're allowed in right away and asked to sit down.

"Mr. and Mrs. Moon, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have bad news." She says shamefully.

"I'm not pregnant?" Piper asks fearfully.

"No unfortunately not."

"Are you sure, have you checked?" I asks panicking, this was my only shot I mean they can do a new one, but the chances were high with the last one.

"I made a terrible mistake, there was a mix up between Mrs. Moon and another one of my clients." She explains and I feel confused, I'm not sure I want her to continue.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I inseminated the wrong woman and that means that my other client is pregnant with your child Mr. Moon, I spoke to her a few hours ago and confirmed her pregnancy." She explains and I'm overwhelmed with emotions, I'm sad, confused, lost and the strongest feeling anger.

"How can you even make that kind of mistake?" I snap.

"You may have ruined his chance of ever becoming a father and our chance of becoming parents!" Piper hisses.

"I realize that and I'm very sorry, the assistant I just fired made the mix up and she won't have any sort of carrier in medicine, I made sure of that." She promises.

"That won't fix it because this can't be undone." Piper snaps.

"Piper, stop. What's done is done and we can't change it, but I need to talk to the doctor alone." I say sweetly to her.

"You're too good, Austin." She says as she leaves the room.

"Can I meet her?" I ask.

"I told her she wasn't obligated to speak to you, but I will talk to her and tell her that you're requesting to speak with her, if you intentions are pure, she's a nice girl and this was my mistake not hers she's freaked out enough as it is." She says.

"I know, I won't take this out on her. I just need to see her, I want to know what she's planning on doing and offer to be there for her because despite everything she's pregnant with my child, I want to be the father if she'll let me." I say honestly.

"I always knew you were a good guy Mr. Moon, but you've surprised me, I will speak to her and let you know if she agree to meet you."

"Thank you." I smile.

"We'll talk about settlements when I've talked to her and see if we can avoid a trial." She smiles.

"No matter how angry I am about this I have no need to take this to court, it won't change what happened, it won't fix it and despite what happened I don't doubt that you didn't mean to make the mistake. Actions shows who we are and your actions shows me that you're trying your best to make it right." I smile warmly.

"You're a kind hearted man Mr. Moon, you could have my license taken for this yet you won't." She smiles kindly at me.

"No, you don't deserve that, if you have kept this to yourself I would have, but you didn't and that shows character."

"Thank you."

I nod at her before I leave and go back out to Piper.

"We'll I hope you'll press charges and take her license away." She snaps.

"No I won't. She's not a monster, she made a mistake and she took the consequences so there's no need to ruin her life just because I can." I explain annoyed because she could even suggest it.

"It's not just you, Austin!" She snaps. "I wanted to be a mother as much as you wanted to be a father." She says sadly.

"I'm sorry, Piper, I didn't think about that." I say ashamed. "You know what? I'll have them do another sample and when all of this blows over you and I will have a child together just like we wanted." I promise her.

"You still want that?" She asks surprised.

"Of course I do, you're my wife and I love you, we have both been wanting a child for so long so of course I want it." I kiss her cheek.

"Aus, what will you do if that girl wants to keep the baby?" She asks worriedly.

"Piper, as much as I wish it was you who was carrying my child, at the moment it's not. I want this girl to have my child because despite everything I want to be a father and I have no idea if this will ever happen to me again." I admit.

"How can you even say that? I want to share this experience with you and now you'll experience it with a girl you don't even know?" She asks angrily.

"I want to be a father, if she want to have the child I'm gonna be there with her because after all she didn't ask for this, she innocent." I say having no idea how right I am about that.

"Austin, please think about this for a moment! You'll be tied to this girl for the rest of your life if she keeps that child." She reasons and I see her point, but it won't change my mind.

"Sorry Piper, but my mind is made up. I can't make her have an abortion and even if I could I wouldn't. If she keeps this child then I'll stand by her because I want to be a father and because I don't want my child to grow up without a father."

 **Ally's P.O.V**

I wake up the next morning and everything feels brighter, maybe it was just a bad dream I mean I couldn't really be pregnant when I haven't even had sex, the thought alone is ridiculous. I go to work with my boyfriend, he's a performer and I'm his songwriter, everything just seems normal the way I like it.

I notice an unfamiliar number calling and I know it's Dr. Sullivan, but I end up hitting the ignore button, yesterday had to have been a bad dream there's no way it was real.

For two weeks I ignore every single call from that number, this isn't real.

 **Austin's P.O.V**

"I'm sorry, she still doesn't take my calls and there's nothing I can do until she does." Dr. Sullivan says sadly.

"It has been two weeks! Don't you have her address?" I ask frustrated. We're wasting time and I begin to fear that she either ran off so I'll never see my child or she went to another doctor and got my child removed, that thought is killing me.

"I do, but it would be inappropriate not to say illegal for me to show up there and I can't share her personal information with you, this girl is very young." She says and it makes my heart ache.

"How young?" I ask.

"According to her file she's 20, that's the only information I can share with you other than the fact that I'm certain she's carrying your child." She says apologetically.

"There must be something I can do." I say hopefully.

"I'm afraid the only thing you can do is wait." She says.

 **Ally's P.O.V**

I'm up running for the bathroom again, the last week I've woken up only to run for the bathroom because I felt sick, I just hate throwing up. I get back to bed and lie down, ugh it's awful. Gavin thinks I have the flu, but lately I'm beginning to believe what Dr. Sullivan told me since it would have went away if it had been the flu.

I've been ignoring her calls for three weeks and she has been calling me once everyday leaving a message where she says that she's worried about me and she wants me to come in for a chat. I'm wondering now if maybe I should return her call and speak with her.

I'm more and more sure that I am in fact pregnant because of the morning sickness and the changes I've noticed about my body, my breasts are getting bigger, sensitive and the smell of a few certain things makes me sick.

All of that has me driving to her office a week later after I officially have ignored her calls for a month, I can't ignore it anymore. I walk to the front desk, but before I can introduce myself the woman looks up and her eyes widen.

"Miss Dawson, take a seat and Dr. Sullivan will be right with you." She smiles politely and I just nod, she picks up her phone instantly and not even a minute later Dr. Sullivan comes out of her office.

"Miss Dawson please follow me." She smiles and I get on my feet following her. "Please take a seat." She smiles warmly and I do. "I'm happy you finally came in here, I've been worried." She says.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just couldn't believe or deal with anything you told me a month ago." I say quietly.

"I'm not mad at you, it was my mistake there got you here and I want to do my best to make it right." She says and I nod to show her that I'm listening. "Are you still pregnant?" She asks nervously.

"I didn't get an abortion if that what you're asking." I almost whisper.

"So you're keeping the baby?" She asks.

"I-I d-don't know, after you told me I convinced myself it was a bad dream so I didn't give it much though until I began experiencing morning sickness, at first I hoped it was the flu, but then my body started changing." I explain.

"It's okay to be scared." She promises me.

"I'm not cut out to be a mom." I whisper.

"You'll be alright, you'll see and if you want the baby I'll help you." She says calmly and that makes me relax. "Have you told your fiancé?" She asks and I shake my head no. "I can explain my mistake to him if you should wish." She says politely.

"I'll tell him, but I do want you to explain because I'm not sure he'll take my word for it." I say shakily.

"Could you come back here with him tomorrow at 9am?"

"Yeah, we're both off tomorrow." I agree.

"I hope we could avoid you pressing charges by making some kind of arrangement?"

"We can talk about it, but for now I need to go home and think about all of this." I say stunned.

"Of course, we'll discuss tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know and I'm sorry for freaking out a month ago."

"Of course, I would be a terrible person and an even more terrible doctor to keep this kind of mistake from you. It's okay you didn't know how to deal with this, just know that the assistant who made this mistake has been fired."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow then." I say politely and she nods.

"Ally before you go, the father of the child wants to meet with you, can I ask you to think about meeting him?" She asks nervously.

"I'll think about it." I walk out of her office and drive home. I see that Gavin is home and I decide I might as well tell him now, I have to take responsibility for the baby and deal with this.

"Hey babe." He smiles and I give him a weak smile. "Is something wrong?" He asks worriedly.

"Yes, I need to tell you something." I admit.

"What?" He asks looking worried.

"Dr. Sullivan called me a month back about my appointment two months ago."

"Is something wrong with you?" He asks worriedly while I take a seat beside him on the couch. Oh this will be tough to tell him...

"Yes," I admit and he looks at me in panic. "But you need to hear me out without interrupting me." I say nervously.

"Of course, please, just tell me that you're okay."

"Two months ago when I had my first gynecologic examination there was a mix up at the clinic and I was mixed up with mrs. Moon, she was there to get inseminated, but instead the doctor accidentally inseminated me and now I'm pregnant with someone else's baby." I say shameful and he stares at me.

"What? Are you seriously telling me that you're pregnant?" He asks in utter shock.

"Yes." I whisper.

"You're getting an abortion right?"

"I don't know yet, I haven't thought it through." I whisper.

"You have known for a month!" He snaps angrily.

"I know, I just convinced myself it wasn't real until my body started changing." I admit.

"You can't seriously be thinking about keeping it?" He says furiously and that makes me angry.

"Of course I am because I don't think I have the heart to end it, but the doctor want us to come in tomorrow for a chat."

"Good then we can fix this!"

"No! I need to think this though before I do anything because this will stay with me for the rest of my life!" I snap angrily because he's trying to make the decision for me.

"It should be obvious that you won't have another man's baby, a man you don't even know." He snaps.

"You don't get it, do you? There is a little human being in my belly and I don't think I have the heart to kill it!" I snap back in tears and at that his expression softens.

"I'm sorry babe, you wouldn't be you if you didn't have that big heart of yours unfortunately I have to leave because I need to be at Ramone Records in five."

"It's okay, I'll see you later." I say and he leaves.

I feel relived that he left because now I have time to think in peace, I let myself think about keeping a baby I convinced myself wasn't there. I know that starting a life with someone while having another man's baby isn't a great start, but now that I'm alone with the thought and I know it's happening I find myself wanting this child. I can't kill my baby even if it's not Gavin's and if he really loves me he'll stick by me when I tell him that I can't end this pregnancy like he expects me too.

I pet my belly softly and I find the thought of getting rid of my baby sicking, I'll be a mother before I give up my virginity. I spend the rest of the day wondering the same thing as I did the day Dr. Sullivan first told me that I'm pregnant a month ago, who is the father? What is he like? Does he want to be a part of this baby's life when I'm the mother? And most of all does he hate or blame me for this?

 **A/N:**

 **Hey everyone new story is up, I got this idea when I first watched the trailer to 'Jane The Virgin' and this idea just wouldn't leave my head. I didn't plan on uploading this one just yet seeing as I have a lot of unfinished stories, but let my just make this clear, I haven't abandoned any of my stories and I won't. I just lost my muse.. I'll continue them when I can as for this one, I've written a few chapters so expect an update soon, can't promise when because I have to read them through before posting.**

 **This chapter is a little fast forward because I didn't see any point of writing chapter after chapter where she's in denial, no one would assume she's pregnant anyway. Ally is of course in denial, I mean who wouldn't be? However Austin knows what he wants.**

 **So? Love? Hate? Want me to continue? Please leave a review it feeds my muse :)**


	2. The Father Of My Child

**Chapter 2: Ally Meet Austin, The Father Of Your Child**

 **Austin's P.O.V**

"Hello." I say as I answer my phone.

"Mr. Moon it's Dr. Sullivan, I have good news." She says.

"What happened?" I ask very interested in her answer.

"She came here this morning, she's finally dealing with being pregnant and she is in fact still pregnant." She tells me and my heart instantly beats faster.

"Can I see her? Have she agreed to meet me?" I ask unable to hide my obvious hope.

"I've asked her and she promised to think about it, I was very afraid of scaring her away again so I didn't push her." She explains.

"I understand." I say sadly.

"She's coming back here tomorrow and I hope she'll agree to see you that why I want you to come and see me tomorrow 10am if that works for you."

"I'll be there." I agree without hesitation.

 **Ally's P.O.V**

It's morning and we're on our way to see Dr. Sullivan, I'm really nervous about how Gavin will react to all of this, he hasn't been too happy since I told him. We're finally there and we're called right in.

"Hi, you must be the fiancé." She smiles at Gavin and he nods. "Please take a seat." She says and we both do. "So Ally told you that she's pregnant, correct?" She asks.

"Yes, now please tell me that she not." He says with a hiss.

"Unfortunately she is, it's a medical mistake my assistant made which let to me inseminating the wrong girl." She explains. "Of course my assistant has been fired and her carrier in medicine is over." She says.

"You realize that I now have to live with your mistake right? If Ally wants this child then I have to raise another man's baby and that doesn't sit well with me." He hisses.

"I realize that my mistake will change lives and I'm sorry that includes yours." She apologizes.

"I should take you license away for this!" He snaps and that's when I cut in.

"Now that's enough! She didn't intend to make this mistake and she did actually come clean about it so just stop, this affect me and my life! Yours doesn't have to change, you can leave if you don't want this I'm not stopping you or begging you to stay!" I snap angrily.

"Whatever, I can't be fucked with this!" He yells before walking out slamming the door. I'm now alone with the doctor I know we have a lot to talk about.

"I'm sorry about coursing trouble." She says sadly.

"Thanks."

"Before we talk settlement there's something I want to ask you, as you know the father has requested to meet you, do you want to meet with him?" Yes, but how can I?

"I want to, it's just how can I possibly look him in the eyes, I've never even met him before." I panic. I want to know who he is, but I'm afraid he already hates me...

"He's sweet polite young man so there will be no problem." She assures me and I nod, her phone rings again. "He's here … Good, send him in." She says and I feel shy, seconds later a tall blonde beautiful young guy appears and I'm completely speechless. He's breathtaking hot...

"Dr. Sullivan." He greets.

"Mr. Moon." She says awkwardly. "This is Allyson Dawson. She's the girl I accidentally mixed up with Mrs. Moon." She introduces me and I look up at him shyly.

"I'm Austin." He says politely with a sweet smile.

"I'm Ally." I blush.

"Can you both follow me, please?" She asks leading us to a private room. "I think you two need to have a chat alone, I'll be in touch when you've spoken and we take it from there." She smiles before she leaves us alone.

The room is like a study and I believe they use it as I therapy room because of the couch and the chairs, we both sit down silently. I have no idea what to say so I just look at my feet and feel insanely shameful.

"Dr. Sullivan told me that you're pregnant with my child." He says full of wonder breaking the silence.

"Yeah, that's what she told me." I whisper shamefully.

"I'm so sorry for asking, but are you sure it's mine because Dr. Sullivan seemed to be." He says carefully.

"Yes, I'm a virgin and I'm pregnant so I have no other explanation." I look at my feet.

"A virgin?" He asks fearfully and I nod. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to apply anything it's just I was told that my chance of ever becoming a father was nearly impossible." He says sadly. Oh no, like I didn't feel bad enough.

"Apparently not impossible." I whisper.

"Please don't be embarrassed, I'm so sorry you got dragged into this, I can't even begin to understand how you're feeling right now and I understand why you denied it for a month." He says kindly, his hand gently touch my chin bringing my eyes away from the floor, and our eyes met for the first time. I notice his chocolate brown eyes for the first time completely melting inside, wow. I hope my child gets his eyes, wait what? How can he make my inside tickle just by looking at me.

"Yeah, I couldn't really believe. I'm sorry, I messed up your chance to have a baby with your wife." I say sadly.

"Hey, I'm not blaming you for that and you shouldn't either, but I need to ask what are you planning on doing?" He asks looking scared and hopeful at the same time.

"I'm not sure, I wasn't supposed to become pregnant before I even had sex, my fiancé doesn't want me to keep this baby." I whisper.

"I understand, my wife don't like it either and I know I should let you make your own choice, but I thought I at least would tell you one thing before you decide."

"What's that?" I ask very interested in what he has to say.

"My wife and I have been trying to have a baby for four years, but as you properly know it never happened. This could be my only chance to become a father, I mean of course they could give it another shot, but this something I desperately want and I want to make you a promise. If and I say if you decide to keep this miracle child I'll stand by you, I'll be here for whatever you and this child needs, I want you to go through with this." He whispers and I see a tear fall from his eyes, there is no doubt how much he wants this and there is something about him there makes me trust him instantly. Miracle child, I kinda see it that way too now, something there should be impossible, but wasn't and I realize I was afraid he wouldn't love this child, but now I know he will. That has my eyes watering. "Are you okay?" He asks worriedly as tears begin streaming down of my face.

"I-I'm fine, it's just these damn hormones." I say trying to remove the tears from my face.

"I'm sorry if what I said makes you uncomfortable, I want so bad for you to keep this child, but if you don't want it I'll understand." He says, that's the most selfless thing anyone has ever said to me he would give up his chance to become a father if I didn't want this baby.

Suddenly I can't help myself and I hug him, he hugs me back as I whisper 'I'm sorry', I feel so bad for him. I slowly pull away trying to ignore the sparks I feel everywhere he touched me, he looks at me warmly and I know that I made the right decision.

"I'll go through with the pregnancy; I don't have the heart to end it and I've always known I wanted to be a mother someday." I tell him.

"Really? You mean it?" He whispers with eyes full of hope.

"Yes, we'll make this work and raise this baby together." I agree.

"Thank you, I can't even begin to tell you what this means to me." He says emotionally and pulling me into another hug, once again I feel sparks all over my body in a way I've never felt before. "I promise you I'll be here ever step along the way." He says and I know he means it.

"I know you will somehow I trust you." I confess.

"That means everything to me." He says sincerely. We walk back to Dr. Sullivan's office to talk about where we go from here.

"What do you want to do?" Dr. Sullivan asks.

"As I said pressing charges doesn't interest me at all." Austin says surprising me and I stare up at him, maybe he does have a heart of gold like doctor Sullivan said.

"Ally?" She asks and I look up at her. "Have you decided what you want to do?"

"Yes, pressing charges isn't something I want to do either, but I do however need a doctor who will stick with me through all of this and I want it to be you." I say and Austin looks warmly at me.

"I'm sorry to get emotional, but this baby is very lucky. It's a deal, I will be your doctor through this pregnancy and any other if you should become pregnant again later on. I'll do it free of charge as a compensation and I'll compensate this child by paying for your child's education whatever he or she might want, I will compensate your both by paying for anything you need for this child the first few years. I'll get the contract ready by the first ultrasound in four weeks, anything either of you want to add just let me know." She smiles.

"I think it sounds perfect." I smile.

"I do too." Austin smiles.

"Thank you for your cooperation and for not pressing charges." She says relived.

"Don't mention it, ruining you life is no interest of mine." I smile.

"Austin said that very same thing to me when I first told him, as I said this baby will be a lucky one." She smiles.

I walk out of her office as a changed woman forever, this was the last thing I thought would happen when I got out of bed this morning, but I actually feel happy about being pregnant. I didn't think I would, but I do.

"Ally, would you join me for lunch?" Austin asks politely.

"Sure." I agree and we walk together in silence until we get to a nice restaurant, we get a table right away. Now that I think about it, haven't I heard the name Austin Moon before?

"So Ally? What do you do for a living?" He asks snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm a songwriter, I work for Ramone Records." I smile. "You?"

"Really? A songwriter? That's awesome." He says in awe and I smile. "I'm a performer I've been signed with Starr Records since I was sixteen." He smiles. I knew I recognized him.

"I thought your name sounded familiar."

"Hopefully, I love my work and music means a lot to me." He says passionately.

"I know what you mean, music has always been a big part of me and I can't imagine my life without it." My voice is full of love whenever I talk about music.

"You should also be a performer then." He smiles.

"No, I can't, I have horrible stage fright." I admit.

"That's too bad, but I'm happy that we have music in common, maybe we could write together at some point?" He asks happily.

"Sure, it would be a good way to get to know each other before the baby comes, he or she deserves parents who know each other."

"I agree, I was hoping we could do this as friends."

"Me too."

"I was wondering, you look very young how old are you?" He asks.

"20." I admit.

"Right, that's what dr. Sullivan said two weeks ago. I am really sorry that you have to go through this before you were ready." He says compassionately.

"I'm okay with it, it's not happening the way I wanted it too, but it is happening." I smile at him.

"That it is, I'm surprised that you're keeping the baby, but I'm even more surprised that you don't want to press charges." He says full of wonder.

"She's not a monster, it was a mistake. She told me this morning that the assistant who made the mistake has been fired, she takes this very serious so there's no need to believe that she'll make this mistake again." I explain and he looks surprised at me.

"You know I thought the very same thing when she told me, I don't feel the need to ruin her life just because I can." He says and it makes me smile.

"You know she was right when she implied that you have a heart of gold." I say emotionally.

"You're just so sweet, Ally." He blushes adorably. "You know, you have a heart of gold too not only are you keeping this child, but you also protect the doctor's mistake because you see something good in her." He says wholeheartedly making me blush.

"You know, we're gonna get along just fine." I say honestly.

"You're right about that." He agrees.

We eat in comfortable silence for a while before we start talking about all kinds of random stuff and I'm amazed of how much we have in common, but also how different we are. Once we get the check he pays before I even have a chance to see how much the dinner costs and I instantly feel uncomfortable, I don't like people spending money on me.

We walk outside together and he suddenly stops. "Where are you parked?" He asks sweetly.

"Well I drove here with my fiancé, but he left with the car so I'm walking home." I say awkwardly.

"You'll do no such thing, you're pregnant and that looks like a heavy bag." He snaps and I stare in shock. Why?

"I'm pregnant not an invalid." I point out and he looks worriedly at me.

"I'll drive you home, please, come." He asks softly.

"You really don't have to, it's not far."

"I want to and I insist."

"Okay." I agree.

I walk with him to his car and he opens the door for me, I blush, the doctor was right he is sweet. I give him my address and he types it in on the GPS.

"You told me it weren't far!" He says full of concern.

"It's not."

"Come on, Ally, this says 6 miles!" He snaps.

"I have walked further than that before."

"Maybe so, but it's too far with a bag like that when your pregnant!"

I just can't help it and I start to laugh. "Are you gonna be this overprotective these next 7 months?" I ask once I can get a word out.

"Is that a problem?" He says seriously and I stop laughing, ups, he seems to take this very serious.

"No, I kinda like knowing that you want this child so bad." I confess and he looks relieved.

He doesn't respond as he starts up the car and drive out of the parking lot, the drive to my house is in complete silence and I wonder if I hurt his feelings by laughing. He parks outside of my house without saying another word and I know I need to say something.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you, I didn't mean to, but letting people help me isn't something I'm used to, it makes me uncomfortable." I say sadly.

"What do you mean?" He asks worriedly and I sigh.

"I've been in different foster homes and I never knew my parents or any family, I'm not good at letting people care for me or help me with anything." I confess and he looks pained from my confession.

"I'm so sorry, Ally. I know that must make all of this so much harder, I just want to be there for you and for our unborn child in any way you'll let me." He says compassionately. I'm completely touched by his response, he wants this more than anything.

"Do you want to come inside for a bit?" I ask.

"Sure." He follows me inside.

"Do you want coffee to tea?"

"Tea, please." I make a cop of tea for us both and walk to the couch were Austin is seated and hands him a mug. "Thank you."

"I'm truly sorry for laughing, you really wants this and want to protect it, I get that and I'm sorry." I say softly.

"It's okay, I'm just frighten that you'll lose the baby or regret your decision, you did disappear for a month."

"I know, I wasn't ready to hear it then, but I won't regret my decision now, what you don't know is that I knew my decision yesterday even if you didn't want to be the father."

"Really? You didn't consider abortion?"

"No not even for a second the thought alone made me sick, I can't kill my own baby even if it's not a baby yet." I say petting my belly again, it's almost a reflex and he smiles.

"I know it's weird and that I can't feel the baby yet, but can I?" He asks looking amazed at my belly before looking into my eyes and I nod.

He places his hand on my belly and even though you can't see or feel anything yet his eyes light up like a child on Christmas Eve. I melt completely inside because I already know how much he'll love this child, I feel my belly tickle everywhere he touches and I instinctively place my hand over his.

Somehow this just feels so right and I know that I don't know this man, but I know that I want him in my life and I'm happy that he's the father, I mean it could have been anyone, but it's him this warm, sweet, passionate man and of course very attractive.

"I think you'll make an amazing father and I know how much you'll love this child." The words are out of my mouth before I have a chance to stop them, I just feel so emotional, he's eyes snap up and find mine clearly surprised by my words.

"I'll do my best." He says warmly as he continues to caress my belly and I can't stop the tears in my eyes from falling, he dries them away with his other hand. His action makes my heart beat faster and our eyes are locked together, he caresses my cheek softly. I feel an unfamiliar pull between us something I've never felt before with anyone and it takes all of myself control not to act on this new feeling.

"Somehow I know you will." I whisper and he smiles again.

"I still can't believe that our baby is in here." His voice is full of wonder. "I'm really gonna be a father."

"Do you want to come to the next appointment with me?" I ask softly.

"Can I?" He asks surprised.

"Of course." I assure him. "We're in this together now and this baby in here is yours too." I say putting my hand over his as he caress my belly again.

"Ally, I want you to know that I'm here for you and if you ever need my help with anything, you call me, right? Even if it's not related to this baby." He says sincerely.

"Thank you, I will and I'm here for you too if you ever need me."

"I can't believe it yet." He whispers.

"I can't either."

"I was so afraid that you didn't want the baby." He confesses.

"I know, so much was clear just by the look in your eyes." I say sweetly.

An hour passes before he goes home to tell his wife my decision and his, he told me that if she wants to leave because of this child then he'll let her go because he wants this way more. It warms my heart that he'll risk losing his wife to have this child, but I'm worried that he'll blame me or this child for it one day.

I spend a couple of hours on writing music until I hear Gavin's car in the driveway, I feel afraid because I have no idea how he'll react.

"Ally, good you're here. Listen I wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier none of what happened was your fault and I think I have a solution." He smiles.

"What's your solution?" I ask.

"Mrs. Moon found me at work and explained that her husbands chances of becoming a father almost were none existent and I feel for him. She wanted to ask if there's anyway her and her husband could adopt the kid, I think it's a perfect solution because that way you don't need to end it and we can continue our lives after this is over without someone else's kid." He says seeming happy with his solution, but by the time he finished I see red, how dare he even suggest that I give my child away?

"No!" I snap.

"No what? I solved the problem."

"This child is not a problem to be solved, I will not abandon my child, no! I'm the mother and I will continue to be." I snap angrily.

"You seriously want to start our lives together with a kid there isn't ours? You want me to be this kid's dad when it's not mine?"

"I want my baby and then you can decide what you want!" I snap angrily.

"Ally, you know I love you, but I don't want to start our lives together with someone else's child. I don't want to raise another man's child." He tries to reason and in this moment I'm ready to leave him.

"If you don't want this, that's okay I can understand that, but this baby in here is my child to and I won't give it away. I know this is not what you want to hear, but it's the decision I made. I'll stay with Trish tonight and give you time to figure out what you want." I explain.

"So our future means nothing to you now?" He asks hurt.

"You're not hearing me, Gavin. I want the future we planned together, but this child is now a part of the deal. You can take it or leave it, but I'll do this with or without you. I love you just as much as I did before I knew about this, but now this child is a part of me." I say determined.

"I don't know what to do here, Ally." He says conflicted.

"I'll give you all the time you need to figure out how you feel, but know this if you choose me you also choose this child. I won't raise a child in a home where the child doesn't feel loved because if you're here the child will come to see you as a father."

"You'll force me to be this child's father?" He asks frightened.

"No, you know my past Gavin. I grew up in foster families where I never felt loved and if you can't love this child as you own then you don't have to, but I won't let my child feel unloved or unwanted." I explain and his expression softens.

"I'm sorry Ally, I'm just in shock I guess."

"I know and it's okay, think it through and if you can't do it I'll understand." I tell him. "I'll go see Trish and we'll talk tomorrow, alright?"

"Sure." He says pulling me in for a hug. I pack an overnight bag and I leave the house feeling happier, at least we don't fight right now and if he leaves me I'll let him go.

 **A/N:**

 **So did you guys like the second chapter?**

 **What do you think about Gavin? I personally don't like him all that much especially not in this story, he's kinda being a jerk...**

 **Why do you think Austin is so overprotective over a girl he just met? I'll give you a hint he's character (in this story) is inspired by Christian Grey (Fifty Shades of Grey), but he's just inspired by him he's not like him all that much :)**

 **By the way I forgot to say it in the first chapter, but I don't own anything besides this story anything familiar is someone else's work I was inspired by.**

 **Please let me know what you think?**

 **This chapter is for the guests who took their time to review, since I can't answer you I want to say thank you. I'm happy you like this one and I'm working on the next chapter for 'My Stepbrother', I'm happy you liked it enough to re-read it and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting :)**


	3. You Know Ally?

**Chapter 3: You Know Ally?**

 **Ally's P.O.V**

I decide to walk the 5 miles to Trish's house, I did think about calling Austin, but that seamed silly to me and this bag isn't heavy, it's only 5 miles so I'll be fine walking. I finally get to her house and I feel exhausted, okay, so maybe it is a big deal, I knock on the door.

"Ally." Trish smiles.

"Hey, I know it's late, but can I stay with you tonight?" I ask her and she smiles opening her door wider.

"Always and you know that." She says warmly, I follow her inside. "Did you and Gavin have a fight?" She asks concerned.

"Kinda, but it's very complicated." I tell her.

"I have all night." She grins, I should have known, I sigh and begin to tell her everything that happened since I found out I was pregnant by the time I'm done she hugs me.

"Wow, from perfect to drama." She says.

"Yeah, I know my life is a soap opera right now." I say and Trish laughs, I laugh with her.

"I'm proud of you, you know, it took a lot of courage to do what you did, but you should have called me to come pick you up, that walk here was long with that bag." She scolds me.

"You sound like Austin." I roll my eyes.

"Who is Austin?" She asks interested, I remember that I left out that the father is the Austin Moon.

"The father." I say simply.

"He really wants this child doesn't he?" She asks with a smile after everything I've told her about him.

"Yeah." I say dreamily.

"Wait a minute, you like him!" She accuses me.

"I do not!" I argue. "He's the father and that's it."

"Keep telling yourself that." She says obviously not believing a word I say.

"Believe what you want." I say stubbornly.

"Oh I will." She grins as her front door opens.

"I'm home babe." Dez says from the door. "Oh, hi Ally." He smiles warmly at me as he sees me, he pulls me in for a hug. Dez has been like my big brother ever since we were kids and I trust him with everything and when he met Trish she instantly became my best friend, she's the first girl who wasn't threatened by my relationship with Dez. "You okay?" He asks as I sob, I've missed him and I only realized just now.

"I've missed you." I hold on to him tighter.

"I've missed you too, now tell me what's going on with you." He says firmly and I spill the beans, he's shocked, but supportive. "Why didn't you call? You know I'm always here for you and by the way Gavin is behaving like a jerk." He snaps, he never liked Gavin at all.

"It's a lot to take in and he's having a hard time with it." I defend him.

"Don't defend him Ally, you just told me I'm sure as hell that I'm gonna be here and I'll love this baby too." He says protectively.

"That's why I love you." I smile.

"I know, Ally tell me this, how did you get here?" He asks seriously.

"I walked." I whisper knowing that I'm in trouble.

"What?! With that bag while you're pregnant? Don't make me follow you around until this baby is born." He threatens.

"Would everyone just stop being overprotective!" I snap.

"You know I can't to that." He says seriously. "What I can do is to offer you to stay here as long as you need." He smiles.

"Thanks, I love you two so much." I say emotionally.

"We love you too, Ally." Trish assures me. I finally get to bed and soon I'm asleep after this exhausting day.

 **Austin's P.O.V**

"Why the hell would you do that!" I snap at my wife, she just told me that she found Ally's boyfriend yesterday and asked him if we could adopt Ally's baby, it has me seeing red.

"It would be better that way." She argues.

"No it wouldn't because first of all, a child needs their real parents and second of all Ally never knew her family so of course she wouldn't abandon her baby, this is only gonna anger her, if you keep this up I'll never get to see my child!" I snap angrily.

"You weren't even supposed to have a child with her and now all of a sudden she's more important than I am, why the hell do you already know her good enough to know what will anger her?" She asks full of anger and jealousy.

"I know because I take this seriously, I don't want to take the child from her or let this child grow up without knowing who's the mother!"

"I could be the mother!" She snaps.

"No, this child has a mother and you have to respect that." I yell.

"I shouldn't have to deal with this, I was supposed to be pregnant!" She screams.

"I know that, but that's not our life right now, either you accept this the way it is otherwise the door is right there!" I say rudely gesturing at the door.

"You'll throw away years of marriage because of that bastard child?!" She snaps and now I only see red.

"Get out! This is never going to work and I won't let my child be around someone like you, I won't have my child feel unloved at home!" I say in a calm venom voice.

"What?" She asks hurt.

"You heard me, I want a divorce and you do too because this is not what you want." I tell her.

"No Austin, don't." She whispers.

"What you just said can't be forgiven, I was mad too, but I would never have spoken of you or your child in that way, if the situation has been reversed." I say coldly, I know without a doubt that had see been pregnant with another man's child by mistake as this one, I would have loved the child as my own. Actually we talked about doing just that is this hadn't worked so that she could have a child.

"Don't act like you would have accepted this if it had been me." She snaps.

"I would, remember that we agreed that you could have another man's baby if you couldn't have mine and I would gladly have been that child's father, but you can't do that for me?" I whisper hurt.

"I could have if the deal didn't include a high school student as the 'real' mother!" She snaps.

"Now that's enough! Ally is mature enough she told me that she's 20 and that she works as a songwriter at Ramone Records, so drop it." I hiss.

"See, this is why I can't accept, you already know her too well and care about her too much." She argues.

"She's the mother of my child, of course I want to know her, we're friends." I snap.

"Maybe now, but you'll grow to love her because she's the one who gives you a child." She whispers.

"So all of this, everything you've said to me just now is because you fear that I'll love her and leave you?" I ask her and she nods. "That ridiculous, I don't love you any less, but the way you talk about my child is making it hard to love you." I admit.

"Look I'm sorry for that, the child is half yours and of course I didn't mean it, but I'm not sure if I can stand by just waiting for you to leave me for her." She whispers.

"I wouldn't do that and you know it." I tell her. "Right now things are hard, but when the baby is born then we'll only see her at birthdays and Christmas, or other times where the baby needs the both of us. It's not like we're moving in with her or the other way around." I assure her.

"You're sure about that?" She asks uncertainly.

"Positive." I smile.

"You don't really want a divorce, right?" She asks fearfully.

"No, I only want a divorce if you don't accept this child, I don't want to make you accept, it's a choice I want you to make. When you married me you knew the deal, now this child is a part of this deal so of course you have the right to say no, I won't stop you." I say sadly.

"I want to be mad at you, but I can't. You're exactly like I want you to be towards your child and despite everything I don't doubt that I want to be with you, but I need a child too because it's something I really want." She admits and I kiss her passionately.

"You will, I just want to wait to this baby is born, I really want to be there both for this baby, but also a future baby." I admit lovingly.

"I can agree to that." She smirks. "I'm sorry for everything." She whispers.

"I am too." I whisper back as I hug her.

After my heated fight with Piper we talked it though, I'm still mad at her for talking to Ally's boyfriend and for the word she called my child, but I realize that this is hard for her too. She has always been jealous so it doesn't help that the mother of my child is young, beautiful, sweet, understanding, passionate and easy to care about, wait what?

I snap out of my thoughts, they were headed somewhere they're not allowed to go, I can't allow myself to notice these things about her.

"Hey bro!" My best friends since I was 7 says as he reaches me.

"Hey!" I smile widely as we do our handshake. "What's up, Dez?" I ask him.

"It's good." He smiles, but I know something is bothering him.

"I know you man, and you are lying." I accuse him.

"You know me too well sometimes, well my sister or you know I consider her a sister came to my house yesterday." He says sadly. "Her ass of a boyfriend needs time to know if he wants to stay with her, I don't get why she doesn't just dump his ass." He says angrily.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Well she's pregnant."

"He wants to leave her because she's pregnant?" I ask in shock.

"Yeah, you know isn't not his, but she didn't cheat on him. It was a medical mistake, but still I love her and I knew instantly that I wanted to still be in her life." He says annoyed and I begin to wonder.

"Medical mistake?" I ask him shocked.

"Yeah, the doctor had a mix up at the hospital." He explains and I wonder if he knows Ally. "Anyway that asshat of a boyfriend is the reason she walked 5 miles with a heavy bag yesterday, I really want to kick his ass, but Ally would hate me for it she's too forgiving." He says annoyed and I see red, why didn't see call me? I realize now, Ally, he knows Ally and he doesn't know I'm the father.

"Ally?" I ask and he looks confused at me, "Ally Dawson?" I ask him.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He asks confused.

"I know her." I admit.

"How? She haven't mentioned you?" He says confused and I don't know why, but it hurts she haven't mentioned me.

"Well this is awkward, but I'm the father." I admit.

"What?!" He yells.

"The mix up was between Piper and Ally." I explain.

"She did say the father's name was Austin, I just didn't think it was you." He says confused and I feel my heart beat faster, she did talk about me.

"I had no idea you knew her." I say honestly.

"Yeah, I know." He smiles.

"Why did she walk to your house? I told her to call me if she needed anything." I say worriedly.

"I already scolded her about that, but Ally isn't good at asking for help, it makes her feel helpless, trust me I knew her when she was a little girl. Her life hasn't been all that great and after feeling weak for so long she doesn't do well with asking for help." He tells me and I hate I don't know why.

"Can't you tell me what happened?" I ask interested.

"Sorry man, that's for Ally to tell you if she wants you to know, I promised to never speak of anything from her life before her 18th birthday." He shrugs. I instantly wonder if her past is similar to mine, but I really hope not.

"I just want to protect her and the baby, but it's hard because she doesn't want my help." I say frustrated.

"I know, she seems to like you though, she spoke very highly about you last night." He smirks at me and my heart beats faster in my chest, she likes me.

"I like her too, a lot, I did instantly." I admit.

"I get why, it's hard not to like her." He smiles fondly.

"Yeah." I smile and he grins at my expression. "Is she at your house now?" I ask and he nods. "Is it okay if I go talk to her?" I ask.

"Only if you don't upset her, she has been through enough." He says protectively.

"I won't." I promise him.

"Then go." He smiles.

I get to my car and drive to Dez's house, I knock on the door soon Trish opens the door.

"Austin." She smiles opening the door wider. "Dez isn't here." She says.

"I know I was just with him, I came here to see Ally." I admit.

"You know Ally?" She asks confused.

"Yeah, this might be a surprise to you, but I'm the father." I admit to her.

"The father? The father of wha- wait, are you the Austin who is the father of the child she's carrying?" She asks wide eyed.

"Yeah, weird coincidence." I laugh nervously scratching the back of my neck. "I didn't know it was her until Dez talked about the mix up and a girl named Ally, then I figured it out." I smile.

"Ally, there's someone here to see you." Trish calls and I hear Ally walk down of the stairs, when she sees me she stops her tracks.

"Austin?" She says surprised. "How did you know I was here?" She asks.

"That's the funniest thing, I was talking to my best friend Dez I guess you know him, he told me that his pregnant sister came by yesterday because her boyfriend wasn't sure he wanted to stick around and when he talked about a pregnancy due to a medical mistake, I knew it was you." I admit smiling at her and she blushes, Trish is trying hard not to laugh.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." She says disappearing from view.

"Wow, the world is small isn't it?" Ally says moving closer to me. "You know Dez isn't my brother, but he could might as well be." She admits.

"I know, he talked about you over the years." I tell her and she smiles fondly, I know they love each other deeply and it makes me smile. "He told me you walked five miles yesterday with a heavy bag to get here." I say sadly.

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

"I'm not mad anymore, I'm more worried. Dez told me that asking for help isn't easy for you and you told me that, but I want to help you. It's killing me that he wouldn't tell me anything about your past." I whisper.

"I swore him to secrecy." She admits.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask carefully.

"Not really, but I'll come to you if I ever want to talk about it." She smiles and I caress her cheek.

"Okay, just know that I have a burning desire to help you and to be there so please, don't hesitate to call me." I admit and she looks surprised at me.

"You really mean it, don't you?" She asks softly.

"Yes." I say seriously looking deeply into her eyes.

"I did think about calling you, but then I figured that it was silly however when I got here I was exhausted so I promise I won't do it again." She says honestly.

"Good, I just wish you would have called me." I admit.

"I will next time something like this happens." She smiles and it relaxes me, she giggles at my expression.

"What?" I asked her confused.

"Your whole body just relaxed." She giggles.

"I'm just afraid something will happen to you." I admit.

"I know." She whispers looking up at me, her hazel brows eyes is drawing me in and I know there and then that what I said to Piper was a lie. I don't think I can cut her out of my life and not see her because I already care for her, a lot.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"What for?" She asks confused.

"Piper told me that she talked to your boyfriend about us adopting the baby, I just want to tell you that I didn't know about it. I wouldn't want my child to not be around the real mother and I told Piper this too, it's important for me that our child will know it's family." I admit.

"I figured you didn't know, that's actually what I'm fighting with Gavin about. I told him that if he wants the future we planned then this baby is a part of the deal, if he can't love this child as his own then I'll have to end it." She tells me and I smile.

"I was about to divorce Piper for that same reason, my son or daughter is a part of the deal now, take it or leave it." I grin because she smiles widely.

"I'm happy we agree on the important stuff."

"Me too." I agree with her. "By the way I'm sorry about your boyfriend."

"Yeah well, I do love him, but if he leaves me then I'll gladly let him go. I want this child way more than I want him, I know it sound terrible, but Dez told me that I was ridiculous for even defending him and if he wants to leave, he can. I'll do this with or without him." She says confidently and it makes me smile.

"Well Dez got a point, why didn't you tell me that your boyfriend might leave? I told you about Piper." I say a little hurt I really want her to confide in me even though we just met.

"Because I might not know you that well, but I know you would feel responsible for something that weren't your fault." She says warmly and it makes me smile like a fool.

"I want you to talk to me regardless of how it'll make me feel, I want to know and I want to be here for you." I admit caressing her cheek softly and she leans into my touch.

"Thanks." She blushes. "Wanna stay for a while?" She asks me sweetly and I nod. "Do you want tea?" She asks and I nod again, we already know each other well and I really do like her a lot. I feel like I've known her for years this connection is rare, I've never felt it with anyone else, but I'm not about to confess that to anyone. "Here." She says handing me the tea.

"Thanks Alls." I smile warmly at her.

I don't know what happened but after a half hour of talking Ally ended up on my lap her legs resting between mine and her head resting on my chest as we watch a movie. I decide that I like being this cozy with her, my hands are wrapped around her body, I'm completely relaxed. Trish came back after we both cuddled up on the couch and she's eyeing us suspiciously, its weirding me out.

Ally falls asleep in my arms as we watch tv and it makes me calm soon I can't keep my own eyes open anymore and fall asleep with her in my arms. A while later I hear someone talk and makes me awake from the best sleep in a long time.

"How long have they been like that?" Dez asks grinning.

"Almost since he stepped in the door." Trish grins.

"I think there's more going on here than they're both willing to admit, I mean they're both stubborn as hell. I'm worried that their stubbornness could drive them apart." Dez says worriedly and it makes me worried, could it? I hope not.

"Maybe, but I don't think it would keep them apart. Ally was completely different from the moment she saw him, I think she's falling in love with him if she aren't already." Trish says, my heart beats faster once again. Why do I feel happy about the thought that Ally could fall in love with me? It would only cause trouble seeing as I'm married.

"I think he's falling for her too, the way he spoke of her and the way he smiled. He didn't even act like that when he met Piper. It's no secret that I don't like Gavin anymore than I like Piper, but it doesn't mean I want to see either hurt." Dez says and after a moments silence he speaks again. "Don't look at me like that, fine, I would love to see Gavin hurt because he's a douche, I've been waiting very long for Ally to dump his sorry ass!" He hisses and I bite back a laugh.

They walk into the kitchen and as soon as I can't hear them I hear Ally laughing and I can't stop myself from laughing with her instantly. Our laughter quickly turns hysterical and it's getting harder to breathe, I've never laughed with anyone as I laugh with her.

The laughter stops instantly when she turns around because we're nose to nose, I can feel her breath on my lips, her sweet smell of strawberry and vanilla drives me crazy. I'm completely drawn to her like a moth to a flame, I want so badly to kiss her and I know she wants me to, if she didn't she would have moved off me a while ago since I can't move until she does, but of course I don't want her to move.

My hands are on her hips holding her close, her eyes find mine and they're hypnotizing me. We're so close that her face is unfocused and were inches from kissing, I'm completely unaware of everything that isn't Ally and that why I'm surprised when I hear Dez speaking.

"What's with the starring contest?" He grins and Ally jump backwards so quickly that I'm afraid she's gonna fall.

"I- Um- We- Austin had something in his eye." She lie and I bite back a laugh, like he'll be live that.

"Suuuuure." He grins and Ally glares at him.

In a way I'm happy that Dez interrupted us since I'm married to Piper while another part is pissed that he couldn't have waited 5 more minutes before he had to say something. I decide to head out before things get awkward and Ally walks me to the door.

"I better head home." I smile at her.

"Sure." She smiles before she does something unexpected she reaches up and kisses my cheek, it feels like my heart is about to jump out of my chest of pure happiness. "Thanks for today, I had a great time and thanks for checking on me." She blushes.

"I had a great time too and anytime, I always want to know how you're doing. We should hang out like this again sometime." I suggest.

"I'd like that." She smiles and I pull her in for a hug which she returns.

"Please, don't ever hesitate to call me."

"I won't."

I finally let her go, I walk outside and as soon as the door closes I touch my cheek where she kissed me, I feel warm inside just by the thought. Am I falling for her as Dez said? No, I'm not allowed to think like this I get in my car and drive home to a very angry Piper.

 **A/N:**

 **Hi everyone,**

 **I decided to give you another update today since you've all been so great, all of your reviews really warms my heart :)**

 **Just a question am I going too fast with Austin and Ally's relationship? And how many of you are annoyed that Dez interrupted when he did?**

 **I'm trying to make Gavin and Piper into characters that you feel a little sorry for, but still don't really like. Did I succeed with that? :)**

 **Anything I can do better? I'm always open to ideas or suggestions of what you want to happen, if I can fit it in to my story I will :)**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I want to thank all of you for taking the time :)**

 **A reply to Rainbow: you asked about Austin's age, he's 26 in this story that's also why Piper sees Ally as a 'high school girl', to Piper that's a bad thing. Austin is supposed to be a gentleman and I'm happy I got that down, but he's also possessive. He's constantly afraid if something happens to her and it makes him feel helpless when she doesn't ask him for help. It will make sense why he's like that later on :)**

 **I hope you all still like this story and I hope you'll leave a review :)**

 **Also I'm not sure when I'll be updating, but I am working on the next chapter and I don't think it'll take me long to finish :)**


	4. How We Almost Lost Everything

**Chapter 4: How We Almost Lost Everything**

* * *

 **Austin's P.O.V**

"Austin?" I hear Piper call once I get home, she sounds angry and I know why she would be.

"Yeah." I say walking into the living room.

"Why are you home this late?" She asks.

"I was at Dez's place and I lost track of time." I say, at least that's not a lie.

"I know, I called him! You just deliberately left out the part that Ally was there and that she like a little sister to Dez!" She says angrily.

"Yeah because I know you would be mad if I told you, I had no idea that Ally was Dez's somewhat sister. I found out just today and would you cut her some slag? Her fiancé almost threw her out yesterday and she walked all the way there!" I try hard to control my temper, but if she keeps this up I might fail.

"You're obsessed with her aren't you?" She accuses.

"No! Would you stop doubting me? I just feel guilty because she was in an argument with her fiancé about our baby that she's carrying." I defend.

"Our baby? Yours and Ally's? You're really good at rubbing this in my face!" She snaps.

"Last time I checked the baby is mine and Ally's, I can't change the facts Piper! I don't mean to rub it in your face and if you feel that way it's probably because you haven't accepted it yet, but you need to!" I'm getting tired of her jealousy and yes I know it isn't entirely miss placed, but if she keep doubting me then it'll become to much.

"One thing there would help me accept it would be if you saw her less, a few days ago you didn't even know her and you're already with her a lot." She says full of jealousy.

"She's the mother of my child, I wanna know her before the baby comes. Not only does this baby have to accept that Ally and I aren't together, it also have to accept that we aren't in love. The least I can do is to know the mother of my child before my child is born." I explain.

"I'm tired of this Austin, let's just talk in the morning. I'm not in the mood for this." She says as she leaves for the bedroom and I feel like a huge jerk for making her feel that way. I don't want her to feel bad, is it so wrong for me to want to know the girl who is carrying my child? Even if it is, I need to know her.

* * *

 **Ally's P.O.V**

I decided to stay one more night with Trish and Dez, fighting with Gavin takes all of my energy and I didn't want to do that last night. Trish and Dez are like family to me since I have no family, being with them and being accepted unconditionally it calms me.

I can't hide out forever though that's why Dez ends up driving me home to Gavin this next morning, I see Gavin's car in the driveway when we arrive. I was hoping he was at work, I'm not looking forward to this conversation we're about to have.

"Want me to go in with you?" Dez asks caringly.

"No, this is between Gavin and I." I kiss his cheek.

"Alright, but if he doesn't behave then you'll call me and I'll be back in a second." He tells me.

"I will." I nod.

"Good." He smiles and I get out of the car. I watch him drive away, I take a deep breath and walk inside.

"Ally?" Gavin asks and I nod. "Thank good you're back, I missed you." He says sincerely and pull me in for a hug.

"Have you thought about it?" I ask him quietly.

"Yes, I wanna do this and I want to be with you." He says and I smile.

"Are you sure? I don't want you doing this out of pity." I warn.

"I'm sure Ally, I love you enough to love this child too when it comes." He promise me and I kiss him.

"I'm so happy that you want to stay."

"Me too baby, me too."

* * *

A few days have passed since Gavin and I talked, things have been good around here beside the fact that I haven't seen or heard from Austin since he came to see me while I stayed with Dez. I hate to admit it, but I miss him even though I don't know him that well.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna go to work Ronnie wants to talk about a potential tour." Gavin says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sure, I'll see you later." I smile at him.

He places a quick kiss on my forehead before leaving the house, I walk into the bedroom to have a look at my belly and I find myself disappointed that I can't see anything yet, but what could I really expect I'm only 9 weeks along. I walk around the house until the doorbell rings, I wonder who would be here because most people are at work, I open the door and my serious expression turns to a huge smile when I see Austin.

"Hi Ally." He smiles brightly at me.

"Hi, come on in." I let him, he follows me to the kitchen where I make two cups of tea before we take a seat on the couch in the living room. "What are you doing here?" I ask curiously.

"Dez told me you went back here so I just wanted to see how you're doing and I wanted to see you." He admit.

"I'm happy you did and I'm fine, everything is fine." I promise him.

"Good." He exhales.

"How are you doing?" I ask.

"Good, Piper still have a hard time except the way our life will change, but she's getting there." He smiles.

"I know, Gavin didn't like it too much either, but he promises that he's okay with it now." I tell him.

"I'm happy to hear that."

"I haven't seen you around much the last couple of days." I wonder aloud.

"I know, Piper asked me to see you a little bit less, I've spent so much time with you after we met and that made her jealous. I guess that's my fault, sometimes I forget that she was supposed to carry my child and that it's hard for her that I'm doing this with you, I just want it so bad." He admits and I feel guilty.

"I'm sorry." I whisper shyly looking down.

"Hey." He summons me and I look up at him. "I'm not blaming you, it's my fault because I was the one who forgot that she's in this too." He explains and I smile.

"Thanks Austin, I never wanted her to see me as a threat. I'm really feeling bad for her, I can understand why she wouldn't want you to see me. If it helps her relax then she could join us whenever we meet and we could just met once a week or maybe once every second week." I offer and of course I don't want it to be like this, but I don't want to be the reason she leaves him.

"You're sweet, no I don't think it's a good idea at least not yet she's too unstable to be around this right now, but maybe she should meet you." He smiles.

"Alright, but I do want to met her before I let her take care of my child." I say protectively.

"Of course, I feel the same way about meeting Gavin." He says.

"Maybe we should all go to dinner together? When our baby is born we all have to be familiar with one another." I suggest.

"Yeah, that actually not a bad idea." He agrees.

"Do you think we could do it tonight?" I ask eager to get this over with.

"Sure, I'll ask Piper and give you a call." He smiles and we exchanges numbers.

An hour later Austin leaves to talk to Piper, it's weird ever since our almost kiss things haven't been the same around here, not with Austin and I. It's probably because we both feel guilty about it and because it isn't right, we barely know each other, it wouldn't be right even if we were both single.

I drive to work where I work on some songs for Gavin when Austin texts me that dinner tonight is on, I talked to Gavin about it and he agreed to go. I find myself feeling incredibly nervous about this whole thing, maybe this is a bad idea, but then again it'll happen some time so it might as well happen now.

After work Gavin and I went home to shower and get ready for the dinner, thanks to Austin we're going to some fancy restaurant 'yay' note the sarcasm. I feel so uncomfortable going to a place where I couldn't afford to by my own food, this is gonna be a disaster, I feel it in my gut.

We arrive at the restaurant an hour later as soon as I see it I know that it's not just expensive, it's crazy expensive and I hate it, I spot Austin with a tall blonde on his arm that I'm assuming is Piper. I take Gavin's hand and lead him over to them, I smile sweetly at both of them, Piper is eying me suspiciously and I instantly knows she's jealous of me.

"Ally." Austin greets happily.

"Austin." I nod friendly, keeping my distance because Piper is clearly telling me off. "You must be Piper, I'm Ally." I introduce myself sweetly, she hesitates to shake my hand, but eventually does and I don't have to think long to know that I don't like her - not one bit. "This is Gavin my fiancé." I introduce Gavin.

"I'm Austin, nice to meet you." Austin says politely, shaking Gavin's hand.

"Yeah, you too." Gavin says disinterested. "Hi Piper, we met already." He smiles a little more friendly at her.

"Yeah, nice to see you." She says politely.

The waiter shows us the our table, I'm more calm after the awkward introductions, but things still feels off - way off. The way Piper acts has me worried, she's so cold and jealous, I don't want my child around anyone like that. I decide to give her the benefit of the doubt, besides I am here to get to know her and I'm normally not so judgmental when I meet new people.

I try to have a conversation with Piper, but she shots me down at every turn - she really does hate my gut already and I don't like it. Austin tries to talk some sense into her, but it backfires.

"Piper, please, we all have to get to know each other and get along for the sake of this baby." He says sweetly.

"No! I just can't do this! I thought I could sit here and get to know her, but I can't! She's the reason why I'm not pregnant, she's a god damn teenager and then she's gonna have your child!" She snaps angrily and at this moment I know I don't want her anywhere near my child - not now, not ever.

"Piper!" Austin snaps at her, but she just gets up and walks out. "I'm sorry about that, I'll talk to her about this later when she had the chance to calm down." He apologizes.

"Alright." I say because I don't want to make a scene right here in this restaurant.

"How will it work with you being the father of the baby Ally is carrying?" Gavin asks after about 10 minutes.

"Well we haven't figured out the details yet, but I'm guessing it'll be something like joined custody, where we have the child a week each or something like that." Austin says and I know instantly that I don't agree with him, I'm not gonna let my child stay with him for a week without getting to see my own child.

"Oh good, I thought I would have to raise it so that the child would only see you ever second week." Gavin says relieved and that gets me angry.

"Gavin! Stop that!" I warn him.

"What?" He asks rudely.

"You know, thanks for dinner, but I think we should just go home now." I say not giving Austin a chance to protest before I almost drag Gavin with me to his car. "What the hell was that?" I ask angrily.

"I was just trying to figure out how all of this will work?" He argues.

"You basically just said that you don't want this child." I snap.

"It's not that, I just don't think we should do all the raising, but if the child stays with Austin the half of the time then we have at least some free time." He says and now I'm even more angry.

"Let's just go home." I say tired of fighting, when we're finally home I change out of my dress and into my pajamas.

"Look Ally, I'm sorry, I know how much this means to you and I'm in just as I promised you I would be." He says after I've avoided him for quite a while.

"Are you sure? You didn't seem sure at the dinner." I say.

"Yes I'm sure, I just need some time to adjust, I didn't expect to be a somewhat father in a near future." He explains and I nod.

"I know, but we really needs to get on the same page about this." I say tiredly.

"Yeah I know and we will." He promises me as he moves closer and I let him. He kisses me slowly and I kiss him back, I hate to fight with him and I feel like we've reached a conclusion tonight, but when he starts trying to undressing me I stop him. I can't go any further, not now, not yet.

"Gavin, no." I whisper.

"Why not?" He insists.

"I don't feel like it's right, not now, not yet." I admit, it feels wrong to be especially today after all this drama.

"Ally, we've been together for 2 years now, we're getting married. It's right. You're gonna have a child and I'll be there with you, how much more do you need? Besides when you get birth to this child you'll lose your virginity anyway, why is it so wrong if you give it to me?" He asks annoyed.

"I'm pregnant with another man's baby, Gavin. It would make me feel cheap if I slept with you while I'm pregnant with Austin's child and I don't want to remember my first time like that." I whisper hoping he'll understand. I don't get what has gotten into him, he never tried this before because he knew where I stood, I haven't let him on, have I?

"Ally that's ridiculous." He rolls his eyes at me.

"It's not the only reason, I'm just not ready." I admit.

"Not ready? You're pregnant, the hormones should have you begging for it, that would be the only upside about this!" He snaps.

"Gavin, please, just stop!" I beg.

"Fine! I'll go see some friends tonight, I'll be back tomorrow evening after work!" He snaps as he leave the house as I hear the front door slam I can't keep the tears away.

* * *

I wake up the next morning, my head is sore from crying after Gavin left I went to bed hoping that he would calm down and come back, but he never did. I don't know what happened to us, everything just feels so different, he have treated me differently ever since he knew I was pregnant and I can't let this go on forever. If we don't work this out and soon then I'll have to leave him for my safety and my child's, I decide that I'll better use this time to have a talk with Austin so I call him.

"Hello." He says.

"Hi Austin, it's Ally. I was wondering are you busy, we need to talk about yesterday." I ask.

"Hi Ally, sure I'm not doing anything now, I'll be right over." He says.

"Okay." I say hanging up.

I use the time it takes him to drive over here to shower and get dressed, I shake off the problems I have with Gavin because right now it's more important that I talk to Austin. I hear a car in the driveway around a half hour later, I open the door for Austin and we walk into the living room, but for some reason we don't feel comfortable around each other anymore not like we used to and that's also why we both stand instead of sitting down.

"Something specific you wanted to talk about?" He asks nervously.

"Yeah, yesterday." I tell him.

"I know it didn't go well." He says apologetically.

"That's an understatement of the year." I say.

"What do you mean?" He ask fearfully.

"Piper! I tried, I really tried to like her and understand her, but her actions and they way she spoke about me made me absolutely sure that I don't want her in my life or my child's." I admit and he pales.

"What are you saying?" He asks clearly trying to keep his temper under control.

"I'm saying that I don't want my child around her, I'm not asking you to leave her, but if she's gonna be there every time my child is, then things are gonna be very different from what you described it yesterday." I say.

"Different how?" He asks taking long breaths and I know this hurts him, but I just can't let her be anywhere near my child.

"Joined custody is not an option and split time? You're expecting me to let my child be around someone like her for more than a couple of days?" I ask.

"So you're basically telling me that I'll get to see my child for like what? Every second week if I'm with her?" He asks fearfully and I nod. "You can't be serious! I'll miss out on everything of my child's life, no! I won't agree to this! I don't want Gavin around my child any more than you want Piper around, but you can't expect me to let him raise my child when he clearly doesn't want it!" He snaps.

"First of all I don't want you to miss out on anything I just can't leave my child to her when she clearly hates me, what's to day she won't take that anger out on my child? I can't have my child feel unloved and second Gavin promised that he wanted to be a part of this so leave him out if it!" I argue.

"No! I'm not agreeing to this and I'll fight you for custody if you try to keep my child from me." He threatens and suddenly I see red, how dare he!

"Stop being so damn possessive! You're a part of this child's life because I allow you to, legally you have no rights here. I got pregnant due to a medical mistake which means you don't have any rights over my child. I have the right to do this without you, remember I wasn't required to speak with you. You don't get to decide who I live with and who is around my child, I do. If you think I'm gonna allow you to make choices for me, then you are completely crazy!" I yell the last part.

"Ally be fair! This is my child too and I don't want Gavin to be around my kid as a father, he proved last night that he isn't qualified for that! He treats you like a slave so what's to say my child won't feel this way around him too?" He snaps angrily and my hand connect with his cheek.

"How dare you! My personal life isn't any of your business, I can do what I want and be with whoever I want, it isn't up to you. Do you really think I would let anyone treat my child badly!?" I almost scream at him.

"How the hell would I know, I don't even know you!" He yells.

"Exactly, you don't know me so quit acting like you do!" I almost scream as tears threaten to fall.

"Damn it Ally! Why do you have to be so damn stubborn!?" He yells and I'm about to argue, but before I can get a word out a sharp pain in my abdomen has me gasping for air and whimpering in pain, I instantly forget the fight.

"Austin?" I whimper in pain and his attention is on me instantly.

"What!" He snaps, I know he doesn't know what's happening, but the hard way he spoke to me gets to me instantly as my eyes watering and not just from the intense pain. "Don't do that," He warns and I gasp again.

"Something's wrong." I whisper.

"You're damn right something's wrong!" He snaps and I begin to panic he just doesn't get it, he thinks I'm still fighting with him.

"No! Something's wrong! Aw!" I gap wrapping my arms around my abdomen, his eyes widen and worry is instantly on his face, fight forgotten.

"Talk to me, what wrong?" He asks trying to keep him self from panicking.

"It hurts! It's like a knife twisting in my stomach!" I gasp as I begin sinking to the floor unable to keep myself up, he catches me and sinks into the floor with me holding me against him.

"Shh, it'll be okay." He promises and I want to believe him, but the pain increases and I fear something could happen to the baby. "Shit Ally!" He cries, instantly grabbing his phone dialing 911 and that has me even more worried. "Ally stay with me, please!" He begs and I try so hard to keep my eyes open and focus on his, but the pain increases, after a moment it all turns dark.

* * *

 **A/N:  
**

 **I'm back with the next chapter :) Sorry for the cliffhanger, please excuse any mistakes or mis spellings, I was very tired when I read this through, I hope you all liked it, please share your thoughts :)**

 **\- Until next time :)**


	5. First Ultrasound

**Chapter 5:** **First Ultrasound**

* * *

 **Ally's P.O.V**

My head is spinning as I wake up to the sound of a blipping monitor, everything is blurry, how did I end up here? What happened? Then I remember the dinner, the fight, the pain.. Oh no! The baby! I open my eyes instantly taking in my surroundings and I'm surprised when I see Austin sitting there sleeping in a chair, he stayed? I want to call his name, but before I can I feel darkness taking me once again and I close my eyes too tired to fight it.

* * *

My head is still spinning when I awake once again, I open my eyes and see Austin he's still in the chair sleeping, I instantly feel bad for him, but it really warms my heart that he stayed.

"Austin?" I whisper hoarsely. His eyes snap open at the sound of my voice, a second later he's by my side.

"Ally, thank god! Are you feeling alright?" He asks worriedly.

"I'm okay besides a little headache." I admit.

"Good." He breaths.

"What happened, is the baby okay?" I ask fearfully.

"Yeah." He smiles goofily. "The baby is okay, we have a strong fighter in there." He grins.

"Thank god, I thought I might have lost the baby with the intense pain I was feeling before I passed out." I admit fearfully.

"I feared that too and you could have lost the baby." He tells me regretfully.

"Did they say anything to why it happened?" I ask.

"Yeah, you were stressed, if you stress too much you could abort the child." He says fearfully.

"I guess I need to stay calm then." I whisper in fear.

"Yeah, no more stressing for you, but then you'll be okay and so will the baby." He promises me, he caress my cheek softly, I inhale sharply as I try to make my racing heart calm down. I thought all the problems and the fighting would keep me from feeling this way around him, but the way he cared for me brought the feeling back.

"Thank you for staying with me." I whisper as I look into his kind chocolate brown eyes.

"Anytime, I meant it when I said I would be here for you and this child, I couldn't let you wake up alone and scared plus I was worried, sitting there with you on the floor that night after you passed out had me so scared." He whispers fearfully.

"If you keep this up I may have to believe you care just as much for me as for the baby." I whisper shyly.

"I do care for you." He says without hesitation and I feel the sincerity of his words. "I'm sorry about the dinner and the fight, it's partly my fault." He says ashamed.

"I'm sorry too, I think we both got out of line, but I know we both did because we love this baby." I say softly.

"I think so too." He smiles.

"Maybe we should just let it go for now and talk about it when we get closer?" I suggest.

"I think that a good idea." He agrees and I'm happy he does, I know he wants to talk this out and I want that too, but not with the risk of losing the baby and that we can both agree on. "Do you want anything to eat?" He asks caringly and as he asks my stomach starts rumbling, I laugh at the humor of it, so does he. "I'll take that as a yes, is eggs and bacon okay?" He asks sweetly.

"Yeah that sounds great." I smile.

"I'll be back in a minute." He smiles and I nod, I look his way as he leaves the room. Not even 5 minutes later he's back with a brunch plate, there's eggs, bacon, bread and fruits, it looks amazing, he hands me the plate. "Here." He smiles sweetly.

"Thanks." I say gratefully.

"No problem." He says while I eat, I'm surprisingly hungry and after I've eaten I feel extremely tired and my eyes start to close, Austin notices. "Don't fight it and try to stay awake, just sleep, you need it." He smiles warmly at me and before I can nod I'm out like a light.

* * *

I feel the sunlight on my skin and for a moment I'm too lazy to open my eyes, that's until I remember where I am. I open my eyes and see Dez sitting in the chair, he's sleeping and he has bags under his eyes.

"Dez." I whisper he stirs instantly and looks up at me.

"Oh Ally thank god." He breathes relieved. "You had me so scared, it almost felt like last-" I cut him off.

"Don't." I warn him. "I don't need you to remind me." I whisper and he nods.

"Sorry, I was just so scared for you, Austin was too, I basically have to kick him all the way home so he could rest, take a shower and change clothes, it was for the greater good I mean we didn't want you to pass out again because of his smell." Dez jokes and I laugh at him until I realize what he said.

"How long have I been out?" I ask worriedly.

"A couple of days." He says.

"That doesn't sound all that healthy." I whisper.

"It's not, your body was telling you to slow down." He says seriously.

"Yeah, I know, Austin told me." I say with a slight smile.

"What happened between the two of you? He was freaking out when he brought you here saying it was all his fault." He asks worriedly.

"We were both at fault not just Austin, we went to a dinner where he brought Piper and I brought Gavin, we knew what we all had to meet and get along before the baby comes, but it didn't exactly go as planned." I say sadly and Dez gives me a reassuring smile. "Anyway, a long story short, I don't really like Piper and she absolutely hates me. Austin doesn't like Gavin and he doesn't like Austin." I explain and Dez nods. "I called Austin and told him that I wouldn't let him have my child for a week if she was going to be there, I can't have someone like that helping to raise my child I mean who's to say she won't hate my child as much as she hates me?" I finish.

"Wow I that must have been quite a fight, I assume." He says and I nod. "I don't want to stress you Ally, but you have to be reasonable. You can't decide who he sees anymore than he can decide who you see, you have to trust each other to be the judge of who you can be around your child and who can't." Dez says wisely.

"Your right, I just don't want her anyway near my child." I say.

"I understand, but Austin probably feel the same way about Gavin." He reasons and I realize that I was being a bitch to him.

"Your right Dez, god, I feel horrible." I say.

"So does Austin, he's not mad at you anymore just so you know." He says warmly.

"I figured as much when I talked to him." I admit. "So how long do you think I need to stay in here?" I ask impatiently.

"That's for the nurse to decide." He smiles warmly. "But I'll be here with you and you know it." He adds and I smile.

My doctor decided to keep me for observation for a week after I finally woke up and let me tell you it was the longest week of my life. Austin, Dez and Trish barely left my side at all, it really warmed my heart and made me feel like I had a family after all even if it isn't biological. What concerns me is that I didn't see Gavin at all while I was here, he just texted and asked if I was okay.

I wonder what's up with him, he has been different ever since he found out about the baby and not in a way I like, I'm beginning to think that I might be better off without him. He doesn't seem to love me like he once did or at least I thought he did. I know now that staying with Gavin is not an option, if he loved me he would have been here and he wouldn't have gotten on a tour while I was in the hospital.

Dez agreed to help me move my things to his place where I've been allowed to stay until I get back on my feet, I just really wanted to move my stuff before Gavin gets back from tour so I don't have to see him after I end it. I didn't tell Austin that I'm leaving Gavin yet because I don't want to worry him and because I don't want him to think that it's his fault.

"Ally! Stop chewing your hair." Dez says knowingly as he sits down beside me.

"Gavin is coming home today." I say nervously.

"I know, do you want me to be there when you talk to him?" He asks caringly.

"No, I need to do it alone however I do want you to stay outside so I get away when I've ended it." I smile weakly.

"Do you really think I would leave you there with him?" He says like I'm crazy.

"I guess not." I smile at him, he's being overprotective again, but I can't blame him he was right about Gavin all along, Austin was right too I just didn't want to see it or admit it. "He's probably home by now."

"Let's go then." He smiles encouragingly and I nod.

Dez drives me, I know he has more than one reason to. He wants to make sure that I don't walk there and that Gavin don't cross a line. I never thought I would think that he could be capable, but since it was confirmed that I was in fact pregnant everything changed. Dez stops the car, that's funny I didn't even notice that we're there already, I look at him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" He asks.

"Yeah, I just want this to be over with fast." I admit and get out of the car, I unlock the door and walk inside. I was right, Gavin only just got home, I find him in the kitchen.

"Hey." I smile slightly.

"Hey baby, how are you?" He asks pretending to care and that's all it is, pretend. I can finally see it and I feel so stupid.

"I'm fine, how was the tour?" I ask, just because he doesn't care about me doesn't mean I don't care about him.

"It was amazing as always." He smiles.

"I'm happy to hear that, but I have something I need to say." I say once I've worked up the nerve to, I've never actually broken up with anyone before.

"Okay?" He says confused as if he has no idea what I could possibly need to say.

"Look, I- I know you Gavin and you don't want this. You don't want to be a father and I shouldn't even have asked you too when this isn't your child. Things changed between us ever since you knew I was pregnant and if we're both honest then we've been over since then." I breath out my relief as I say the last word.

"I know." He agrees. "I did want to be with you, but for some reason I felt like you cheated. I know you didn't, but it feels like that." He finally admits and I realize that he does care, but ever since the pregnancy happened he just doesn't know how to care.

"I hope you know I would never have done that to you." I say nervously.

"I know Ally, you're not like that. I'm sorry, I've been a huge jerk to you and I've been taking my problems out on you, you never deserved that. I just didn't know how to deal with this." He says and I finally see the guy I feel in love with.

"I'm sorry this happened to us and I do really love you, but this won't work between us." I try to smile, but fail.

"I know, I want you to know that I really do love you and I feel terrible because I went on tour instead of making sure you were okay in that hospital, but me going away made me realize that this isn't what I wanted." He admits softly.

"I love you too and that's why I'm letting you go, so you can be happy." I smile through the pain.

"Thanks Ally, I do want you to be happy too and I know you would be with Austin." He says encouragingly.

"What? No, Austin is just a friend." I protest.

"You forget I know you, the way you talk about him and the way you look at him, you used to look at me like that." He says and I want to deny it, but then again I don't want to lie to him.

"Sorry." I whisper.

"It's okay, Ally. I know you wouldn't have acted on it, that's also why I love you." He caresses my cheek.

"I wouldn't and I still won't, he's married." I admit.

"I know." He says without hesitation.

"Do you think we can still be friendly if we see each other at work or on the street?" I ask vulnerably.

"Of course." He nods and I hug him, he hugs me back. "Good luck with everything." He smiles.

"Thanks and you too, but I better go." I say.

"Dez waiting right?" He smiles.

"Yeah."

"He never did like me, did he?" He says.

"Not really." I shake my head.

"Lately I get why."

"It'll be fine, now we can both find our happiness." I say feeling optimistic.

"Yeah."

"See you around?" I ask as I give him his house key and ring back.

"Sure." He says sadly.

"Bye Gavin."

"Bye Ally." He says as I leave the kitchen, he follows me to the door and opens it for me. I walk away and to Dez's car without looking back. Dez looks proudly at me, I'm completely silent as we drive away from what has been my life for 2 years and what I thought would be my future.

"I'm proud of you, Ally." He smiles.

"I did the right thing, right?" I ask.

"Yes, for once you cut out the bad in your life before it consumed you." He says.

"I still feel bad though." I admit.

"I know, it's not easy breaking up with someone especially when it's the first time where you do the breaking up part." He says as he gently squeeze my knee and I smile at him.

I get out of the car when we get to Dez's place, I have a hard time understanding that I live here now, but of course with Dez and Trish it isn't hard for me to feel at home. I don't even get inside before Trish hugs me and asks me if I'm okay. I tell her the whole story, both Trish and Dez are surprised to hear how nice he was about it, but also happy that it wasn't a nasty breakup. In case you're wondering I left out the part about Austin, I don't need them to know that. I feel horrible for being attracted to a married man even if he is the father of my child.

* * *

 **2 weeks later...**

It has been a few weeks since the breakup and I still haven't told Austin mostly because I haven't see him or talked to him, it feels weird after I almost lost the child. Work however isn't all that weird, I'm not working with Gavin anymore since he requested a new songwriter so things wouldn't be too weird, at the moment I'm not writing with anyone new.

Ronnie Ramone wanted me to work on songs on my own to discover who I am without Gavin and only then pair me up with someone new. He really wanted to pair me up with someone who liked my stile because he liked the stile I had before I began working with Gavin, so at the moment I write more from home.

* * *

 **Austin's P.O.V**

I haven't seen Ally since she went home from the hospital and I actually miss her a lot, but ever since she almost lost the baby I've been afraid to see her, it was partly my fault. I just feel so guilty about everything that happened.

Piper felt bad for both Ally and I when we almost lost the child so she had actually been encouraging me to see Ally which really surprised me. I really want to see her, but I feel like that maybe she might blame me, I snap out of my thoughts when my phone beeps and I look at it.

From Ally

 _Hey, I'm just reminding you that the ultrasound is tomorrow if you want to be there._

To Ally

 _I haven't forgotten and of course I'll be there._

From Ally

 _Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then._

Tomorrow, that will be the first time I see my child and the first time I see Ally in two weeks...

* * *

 **12 weeks along**

 **Ally's P.O.V**

I wake up with a smile on my face, today is the day, it's the first time I'll get to see my baby, I get out of bed and walk in front of the mirror, I started showing a few days ago, but not more than it could be hidden by clothes. I look at my belly now and it has grown a little bit, in a few weeks my clothes won't be able to hide that I'm pregnant anymore. I caress my belly with my hands and smile widely, I love this baby so much already.

I look at the clock and realize I have to leave now if I don't want to be late for the ultrasound and since I forgot to tell Dez about it I have to find a way to get there. I consider Austin like I promised, but it makes my feel pathetic that I can't handle myself. I grab a small bag, I put my key, phone and wallet in the bag, I walk outside and begin to walk, I did decide to take the bus though.

I walk to the waiting room once I get off the bus, I sit down instantly to relax because this pregnancy is taking all of my energy already. I begin to wonder how it'll be like to see Austin again and how I'll feel, but I don't have to wonder for long.

I only have to sit alone for around five minutes until I see a tall familiar blonde, he smiles widely at me and I hug him. I haven't seen him since I left the hospital and I missed him, a lot. He hugs me back, I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer, a second later he lets go of me smiling widely.

"Alls? Are you showing?" He asks grinning and I grin back, that was one of the reasons I got him to hug me so tightly, I knew he would feel it.

"Yes." I grin and he's grinning so hard and it makes me melt. I move my top up enough for him to see and his grin widens further, he stops breathing when I take his hands and place them on the small bump. "Breathe." I whisper to him and that has him gasping for air, he clearly forgot.

"I can't believe this is real." He says happily looking deeply into my eyes.

"Believe it because it's real." I put one hand over his and caress his cheek with the other just these few minutes with him has brightened my day after the breakup I just went through.

"Ally Dawson." Andrea Dr. Sullivan's PA calls, I pull down my top and take Austin's hand somehow I just need to know he's there, we walk into the examining room.

"Ally, Austin. I'm happy to see you two so happy." She smiles.

"How can I not be, I just found out she's showing already." He grins.

"Well it was about to happen since she's now 12 weeks along, but it's a little early." She smiles.

"I'm really excited." I smile brightly.

"Then let's start." She suggests and I lie down.

She puts the gel on my belly and then let's the transducer slide over my belly, then the most amazing thing happens we hear a heartbeat. I look at Austin instantly the joy in his eyes warming my heart, he takes my hand and look into my eyes, I see so much love in his eyes and it's almost dizzying in a good way. I see tears in his eyes and it makes me cry too, I dry away his tears.

"I'm really gonna be a father." He whispers and I squeeze his hand. We look at the screen and what we see looks like two small dots.

"Is something wrong?" I ask fearfully as I notice Dr. Sullivan's expression.

"No, but we need to makes some changes to our arrangement." She says smiling.

"Why?" Austin asks confused and scared, his hand find mine and I hold onto him.

"Because you're having twins." She announces happily. I stare at the screen and then at Austin, he seems to be as shocked as I am.

"Twins?" I whisper shakily.

"Yes, two heartbeats and the two dots you see on the screen are your twins." She smiles.

"Are they both healthy?" Austin asks worriedly.

"It would seem so, congratulations."

"Alls?" He asks looking at me and I look up at him, I'm feeling everything from joy to fear.

"Yeah." I say shakily.

"Are you okay?" He asks caressing my cheek.

"Yeah, I'm just surprised that all." I admit.

"I'm gonna go print out pictures for you and then I'll be back." She says as she leaves the room, I sit up as I try to understand what she just told me.

"We're having twins." I whisper as I look up at Austin, I can see his grin widen and I grin too.

I wrap my arms around his neck and he lifts me up, I can't contain my excitement as he looks into my eyes. His eyes are filled with love and I'm sure he sees the same in mine before I can think about what I'm doing my lips are on his. He's shocked for a moment, but then kisses me back. The kiss is passionate and loving, something I've never felt so strongly before and I never want this to end.

We pull apart just as Dr. Sullivan returns with pictures for both of us.

"So since you're having twins I just want to have that written into the agreement along with that I'll of course pay for both of their educations." She smiles brightly.

"Sounds amazing." Austin says taking my hand and I nod. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced." He whispers in my ear as we walk out.

"Our babies are perfect." I whisper full of joy, but also sadness.

"Are you okay?" He asks worriedly.

"I just ... I wish my mom was here to see it." I say sadly and he hugs me tight to him.

"What happened to her?" He asks.

"She died giving birth to me, I found out after I turned 18 that she was sick and she knew she might not survive if she went though with the pregnancy, but she wanted me even if she had to die to give me life." I whisper pain consuming me.

"I'm so sorry, Ally."

"I understand her though, I would do the same for the twins." I admit.

"What? You would die for them?" He asks stunned and scared.

"Yes."

"It frightens that you would give up your life to give birth to the twins you wouldn't get to see." He whispers.

"What can I say, I love them so much already that I'll give them everything, I didn't even know there was two of them in there."

"I know how you feel and I can't thank you enough for letting me tack along, I hope you'll continue to let me be here." He says happily.

"Of course, I was happy you were here."

"Can I walk you to your car?" He asks politely as we reach the parking lot.

"Um," He might not like this. "I forgot to tell Dez about the ultrasound so I took the bus here." I say carefully.

"What?" He looks pale white. "Why didn't Gavin drive you?" He asks confused.

"Well I- we broke up." I admit.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for the extremely long wait on this one, I had a really hard time finishing this chapter, but I finally did :)

I'm working on the next one and I'll upload it as soon as I finish it :)

I just want to make clear, I would never abandon any of my stories it may just take a while to finish them :)

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

\- Until next time.


	6. You Get Me When Nobody Else Has A Clue

**Chapter 6: You Get Me When Nobody Else Has A Clue**

* * *

"Can I walk you to your car?" He asks politely as we reach the parking lot.

"Um," He's might not like this. "I forgot to tell Dez about this so I took the bus here." I say carefully.

"What?" He looks pale white. "Why didn't Gavin drive you?" He asks curiously.

"Well I- we broke up." I admit.

"Why?" He asks.

"The simple version is that he didn't want to be a father and I didn't want to force him to be." I admit and he nods.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks worriedly.

"We haven't really talked for awhile also I didn't know how." I whisper.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I told you, I'm not good at asking for help it never did me any good before." I say looking away.

"Well you need to ask me for help when you need it otherwise I'm staying in a tent in front of your house to make sure you're okay." He snaps.

"You need to stop being so protective of me, I've been taking care of myself for 20 years and I don't need you to do it now! Why do you have this need to protect me!?" I yell, it's so frustrating.

"Because I couldn't protect her!" He yells back, I can't breathe as I see the heartbreaking look on his face and my anger disappears instantly.

"Who?" I whisper.

"My mom."

"I thought, your mom is Mimi Moon." I say confused.

"My real mom, I was adopted." He whispers pain is evident on his face and I gasp.

"What?"

"You see, you might think I don't understand what you've been through, but I understand better than you'll ever know." He says.

"Tell me, please." I beg.

"I don't really want to talk about it." He says distantly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-." I don't get to say another word before it starts to rain. We look up and in seconds we're soaked.

"Come on, let's get to my car." He says and I nod. He takes off his jacket and holds it over my head to keep me dry, it warms my heart.

We finally get in the car and like on a cue we start laughing, I never laughed like this with anyone and it takes minutes to stop. We arrive at my house and I know the house in empty so I invite Austin in, after everything today we need to talk.

"You're freezing." I say when we get inside and I notice that he's shaking.

"I'm okay." He smiles.

"No you're not, you have to get out of this wet clothes, let me dry it for you. Here." I say handing him a towel and a blanket.

He takes off his shirt and when he does I check out his chest, I didn't mean to, but suddenly I can't look away. He obviously works out, a lot, but that's not the only thing catching my eye. I notice scars all over his body, they're not visible, but when you stand close enough you'll notice and fear grips my heart. Someone has hurt him, that makes me full of sorrows and it has me angry.

Before I can think any better of it I whisper. "What happened?"

He looks up at me confused until he realize what I'm starring at. "Nothing." He says almost coldly turning away from me, but I'm not having any of that as I make him turn around and look into my eyes.

"That's not nothing." I whisper holding my hand over one of his scars, he looks scared for a moment, but wills it away. "What are these?" I ask.

"Burns." He whispers holding my gaze.

"Someone hurt you?" I ask fearfully.

"I want to say no, but I would be lying." He inhales sharply and in that moment I can't stop my tears from falling because I know what this means. "Ally, I can't bare to see you cry, this happened a long time ago and it doesn't matter now." He says drying my tears away.

"I-I." I can't get a word out as I take in the information, my fingers move around on his chest, but when I look at him I don't see fear as before I see lust. Normally it would scare me, but it doesn't because he knows. He understands me in a way no one ever has, he knows the pain I know and I wish he didn't, but the scars tells me he does.

I step away from him breaking the connection. "Ally, you're soaked and you need to some get dry clothes on or you'll get sick." He says worriedly as he wraps the blanket around himself.

"I'll go change." I promise him as I take his shirt and pants to the dryer. I walk into the bedroom and take off my top and jeans, I look through my closet trying to find something to wear when I hear someone gasp behind me. I turn around to see Austin standing there gaping at me, I would cover myself up, but I don't get to it before he's right beside me.

"Who did this to you?" He asks looking at the scars on my back and gently putting a hand over one of the scars, I turn around and finally look into his eyes.

"My foster father." I admit.

"When?"

"I was 13." I whisper.

"He abused you?"

"He used to find joy by beating me, yes." I whisper.

"Is that all?"

"No." I say looking down.

"What else?" He asks.

"Please, don't make me relive it." I beg him.

"I'm sorry-" I cut him off.

"I know." I whisper.

"That's why you cried when you saw my scars." He says putting the pieces together.

"Yes, I know what that feels like and I wish badly that you didn't know the pain I know, but you clearly do." I whisper hoarsely. He grabs a blanket and wraps it around my body, I smile weakly at him.

"You know I was one of the lucky once because after the age of six I was in a safe home with parents who cared." He says caressing my cheek.

"I guess, but you childhood was taken from you." I whisper pained.

"Just like yours was too." He says compassionately.

"Please tell me about your real mom." I whisper, after I saw his scars I just need to know.

"Ally." He warns me.

"Please?"

"You don't want this stuff in your head." He warns me.

"Austin please." I almost beg, I don't know if it was my begging or the fact that we understand each other's pain, but whatever it was he starts talking.

"Alright, I was six when the Moon's adopted me, my real mom was an addict and I always had to take care of her, I don't remember her only certain things, terrible things." He hesitates.

"Then what?"

"One day I woke up and I tried to wake her, she was so cold and she just wouldn't wake. I was so scared so hungry, it took days for someone to find me. I tried to help her because at the time I didn't understand that she was dead." He says and I gasp. "After I was found I spend a year in and out of foster homes until I was adopted." He explains with a painful sob after reliving his past, I hold my breath this is not what I expected him to say.

"I'm sorry I had no idea, god, I'm so sorry." I says as I feels fresh tears run down of my cheek, he has been through so much pain.

"Don't cry for me Ally, please don't cry." He whispers.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you, I didn't know what it mean to you and I didn't mean to make it harder for you." I say.

"I just can't lose you, Alls, I may not have known you long, but I care a lot about you. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you and I could have stopped it." He admits wholeheartedly.

"Did I ever tell you that you'll be an amazing father." I whisper and reach up to kiss his cheek.

"Alls, I-" He blushes. "You'll be an amazing mother, you always care for everyone and put others before yourself." He says and I blush looking down.

"I don't know about that, I never had a mother." I whisper.

"You're warm and caring, I know you'll be amazing." He says pulling me closer and I embrace his hug. "You know, I would love for you to meet my parents before the twins are born." He whisper and I look up at him instantly to see if he's kidding.

"You really want me to?" I ask.

"Yeah, they know about the mix up and they don't blame you either, they just want to meet you." He says sweetly.

"I would love to." I say honestly.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" He asks hopefully.

"No."

"Do you want to come with me tonight? I'm supposed to join them for dinner, we could surprise them?" He asks excitedly.

"Yeah, I want to go." I smile. "Let me take a shower and get ready."

I shower, get dressed in a red strapless dress and I notice the small bump, I smile as I put my hands over it. I hear the shower running and I know that it's Austin, I allowed him to have a shower here so we wouldn't be late. The problem is my hormones are on overdrive and hearing the shower run means that he's in there naked, I can't deny that I'm into him because I would be lying, but my attraction towards him keeps getting stronger.

I walk around the house trying to distract myself, but it doesn't work at all I feel so hot and bothered. I never felt it strong enough to want to do something about it, but today around him I feel like I'm gonna explode. Suddenly he exits the bathroom only wearing a towel around his waist, my eyes are glued to his body as he walks towards me.

 _Seriously his good looks must have gotten him in trouble..._

"Alls." He summons me and I finally look into his eyes, that's where I realize that I openly checked him out and he noticed me doing so. His eyes are dark, his voice is husky, he looks at me with hunger in his eyes and that alone makes me shiver. "Do you know if my clothes are dry?" He asks as his hungry eyes look up and down of my body.

"Yeah," I say breathlessly as I head for the washroom, I take his clothes and walk back to him. "Here." I say huskily.

"Wow, you look stunning." He says as he takes his clothes from me, I walked way to close to him when I handed him his clothes. I look into his eyes and he clearly desire my body, I know he's married, but damn if he wasn't I'm not sure we wouldn't be going anywhere other than my bedroom or maybe just the couch tonight.

"Thanks, so do you." I say seductively, I have no idea where that came from, but I'm a different Ally right now. He looks at me heatedly and I gaze back at him.

He clear his throat. "I-I should go get dressed." He says heatedly.

"Yeah." I say with a slight smile and he leaves the room, I'm left with my thoughts I want him so bad and deep down I know that I've wanted him since the day we met. Is that the pregnancy? Or just the fact that Austin is the most lovable person I've ever met?

After he got dressed we're finally on our way to his parents house. I'm so nervous, I mean I am pregnant with their sons babies and I am completely in love with him too. We're finally there and I take a nervous breath, before I know it Austin has placed his hand on my knee.

"It's gonna be fine, they'll love you." He assures me, but I'm not sure if I believe him.

We get out of the car and Austin takes my hand as we walk towards the house, somehow his touch calms me down. I feel so nervous as we get to the front door, Austin gently knocks on the door and I hold my breath, he seems to notice as he whispers "Breathe." In my ear and I let out a nervous breath as I hear the door open. I see a tall blond woman with brown eyes and if I didn't know that Austin was adopted I wouldn't have known or guessed.

"Austin." She smiles warmly and then looks to me. "Oh, I'm being terribly rude, I'm Mimi." She smiles and extends her hand for me to shake.

"I'm Ally." I say shyly as I shake her hand.

"Oh, I'm so happy to finally meet you." She says instantly pulling me in for a hug, I'm startled. She's just so sweet.

"Mom, please, don't squeeze her so tightly." Austin says protectively and Mimi lets go of me, she smiles widely at me.

"Sorry, please come in." She says softly letting us in. Austin takes off his jacket and instantly helps me get mine off, Mimi gasps.

"You're already showing?" She asks excitedly.

"Yeah, there no hiding it anymore." I grin as I rub my belly gently.

"I know I just met you and it's weird for me to even ask, but can I?" She asks unable to contain her excitement.

"It's not weird, this your grandchildren so of course you can." I say warmly and she places her hand on my belly looking just as excited as Austin did. I look at him and he smiles at me.

"Wait! Grandchildren?" She asks realizing what I just said.

"Oh mom, I forgot to tell you in all the excitement, but Ally's pregnant with twins we only found out today at the ultrasound." Austin explains and she squeals.

"So not only am I gonna be a grandma, but I'll be a grandma to twins?" She asks and I nod slowly. "I'm so happy that I'm going to burst." She grins before she gestures for us to follow her, I look around and I'm amazed this house is huge. "Mike, come here." Mimi calls excitedly and only a moment later a tall man with grey hair and brown eyes appears.

"Austin, how are you son?" He asks warmly pulling Austin in for a hug and I smile at the scene in front of me, he's so loved and I know the twins will be loved too, they will have the family I never had. "Oh, who's your friend?" He asks Austin when he pulled away.

"This is Ally." He introduces me softly and I blush because everyone are looking at me.

"Hi." I say quietly.

"Ally, I'm so happy to finally meet you, I'm Mike." He says with a smile before he hugs me too and I hug him back awkwardly.

"Okay, enough with the squeezing." Austin intervenes and Mike lets me do, he also seems to realize that I'm showing.

"Wow, you're already showing and you look stunning." He compliments me.

"Thanks." I say shyly.

"Austin just told me that they're having twins." Mimi says proudly.

"That's amazing." Mike grins.

"Please take a seat, dinner should be ready in a moment." Mimi says before disappearing into the kitchen.

I take a seat beside Austin, I'm already so on edge, I hate being the center of attention and I think he know it which is why he takes my hand once again. I smile gratefully at him then look at our joined hands, the feeling I get when ever we touch is enough to make me forget my surroundings.

"Dinner is ready." Mimi announces as she sits down beside her husband and it gets to me instantly how much they seem to love each other after all these years. "So Ally, what do you do for a living?" She asks me friendly.

"I'm a songwriter and I work for Ramone Records." I tell her openly.

"Oh, you have so much in common with Austin. He's working for Starr Records." She smiles happily.

"I know, he told me when we met." I blush.

"You didn't know?" She asks shocked.

"Not at first, I've heard his songs on the radio of course, but I didn't put it together before I met him." I explain.

"You seem like such a sweet girl, your parents must be proud." She says genuine.

"Mom don't." Austin cuts in instantly knowing how it'll make me feel and for a moment she looks confused so Austin continues. "Her parents aren't around." He says quietly trying to hard not to upset me, but when Mimi looks even more confused I know I better talk.

"My mom died giving birth to me." I speak up.

"I'm sorry dear, what about your father?" She asks compassionately and I gulp, I've never even told Austin.

"He... He died too..." I whisper.

"How?" Austin asks looking at me instantly, forgetting where we are.

"He committed suicide." I admit finally letting myself saying it aloud, not even Dez knows.

"Why?" Austin asks painfully quiet.

"Not here." I warn him in a whisper and that seems to get him back to the room.

"I'm sorry Ally, it must be hard especially now, but you have us now and we'll be here for you." Mimi promises and that makes me smile.

"Now maybe we should move on to a happier topic?" I suggest holding back my feelings along with my overwhelming urge to cry.

"That sounds like a good idea." Mike agrees.

The rest of the dinner is much happier and of course I know they would ask about my family, but I hadn't prepared myself for that. After we changed the topic the mode became much lighter and I really love Austin's parents, they even seem to like me too and that's a relief. After all the drama with Piper and Gavin I needed something to go well.

I help Mimi clear the table after dinner even though Austin makes protests about it, I walk to the kitchen with Mimi.

"Thank you for the help, dear." She smiles at me.

"Oh don't mention it." I smile back.

"You know I've been begging Austin to bring you over for a month and I'm so happy he finally did, I was upset about the mix up at first, but you've completely won me over even before I met you, the way Austin talked about you I just knew I would like you." She compliments me.

"Thank you, that's so nice of you to say. I was so nervous coming over here, but I see now I didn't have any reason to be." I admit.

"You're a sweetheart so I couldn't imagine how anyone could not like, well maybe except for Piper, she might not like you all that much." She says with a smile.

"Yeah, but I get why. I'm the reason that she's not pregnant, so I think I would feel that way too if I had been in her place." I tell her and she smiles at me.

"I'm really grateful." She suddenly says after moments of silence.

"What for?" I ask confused.

"Not everyone would have kept the baby and they certainly wouldn't let the father be a part of it much less his family." She says and I look shocked at her.

"I wouldn't never dream of not letting Austin be a father to the twins because he wants to be so badly and he's a good person, I trust him. I would never keep you out either because you're so loving and exited, I want my children to have a family." I tell her wholeheartedly.

"Ally you may not have your mom or dad, but you have us. You're a part of this family now." She tells me and that does it, I can't hold my tears back any longer and I try so hard not to cry, but I can't stop a sob from escaping my lips. "Oh honey, I didn't mean to make you cry." She pulls me in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, I've just never seen a home with this much love and I can't-" I break down sobbing harder.

"Oh honey, it's okay." She comforts me and only a second later Austin stands in the doorway.

"Mom why is Ally crying?" He asks worriedly and she lets go of me.

"It's okay, I just felt a little overwhelmed." I tell him and he moves closer.

"Are you okay?" He asks before pulling me into his arms and I hold on tight to him.

"I will be." I tell him as I sob into his shoulder, after a few minutes when I've calmed down, I add. "I like your parents." I whisper pulling back.

"They really seem to love you, but I knew they would." He assures me looking into my eyes and when we finally let go of each other I realize that Mimi left the kitchen. "Do you want a tour in the house?" He asks suddenly and I nod.

He leads me out of the kitchen and through the living room where his parents are sitting deep in conversation on the couch, Mimi looks at me as I walk by with a smile and I feel like she knows something I don't, but I don't have time to dwell on it before Austin leads me onto the next room.

I've almost seen the entire house when he stops before a door, then looks to me. "This was my room." He tells me softly before opening the door and I peek inside curious to learn more about him.

His room is huge, I see a huge closet, a big king size bed, empty shelves and even though he doesn't live here anymore it it'll looks good, I feel happy that he had this growing up because this part of his life is much better than his past.

"Wow." Is all I can say.

"I told you I was one of the lucky once." He smiles referring to our conversation at my house and I nod.

"Yeah, I believe you." I say finally looking up at him.

"Good." He smiles. "You know when you were in the kitchen with my mom, I had a talk with my dad." He says with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah? About what?" I ask curiously.

"He asked me what I thought about making my old room into a room for the twins to play in and sleep when they're old enough to stay over." He grins happily.

"They're making room for them? Here?" I ask stunned and he nods. "I love that idea and I love how much your parents care, I just know that the twins will be spoiled." I say unable to hide how happy this makes me.

"You're damn right they'll be spoiled." He says seriously with a hint of a smile.

"I'm just surprised." I assure him.

"I told you, they were so afraid they might not ever get a grandchild and now that it's happening they want to do everything for us and for our twins to make this perfect." He says.

"Yeah you did." I nod.

"Ally?" He asks turning serious once again.

"Yeah?" I ask wanting to know what troubling him.

"Please tell me about your father, you seemed like its something you need to get off your chest." He says carefully.

"I've just never said it out loud before, not even Dez knows." I admit.

"I really want you to confide in me, so please, trust me enough to tell me." He says wholeheartedly while looking at me intensely.

"I do trust you." I say without hesitation and he looks surprised.

"You do?" He asks and I nod as I make the decision to tell him because he's right, I need to talk about it.

"I got my mom's journal when I turned 18 and I wanted to find my dad. I read it hoping it would lead me to him and it did, I just never imagined what I would find." I say with a heavy heart and he rubs my arm supportively. "He held me once before he learned that my mom died and when the doctors told him he snapped because they also told him that she knew she might not survive." I whisper.

"What did he do?" He asks.

"He handed me back to them before used his pocket knife to slit his own throat in the bathroom. Just before he did he wrote to me in my mom's journal that he was sorry and that he loved me, but he couldn't live without my mom. He said that even though he knew it wasn't my fault a part of him would always blame me for her death, so he decided to end his life while he still loved me enough to hope that I got a better one." I finish with tears streaming down of my face.

"Ally, I'm so sorry." He says with a heartbreaking look on his face and I wrap my arms around his neck when he opens his arms for me knowing that I just need to be held. "I hate that you had such a tough life." He whispers.

"Thanks Austin, I'm just happy that I got you in my life now. I can't imagine doing this alone and because of you I don't feel alone." I admit.

"I'm here with you for the long hall, I'm not gonna walk away." He tells me and I believe him.

"I know."

"Thank you for telling me and for trusting me." He says letting his vulnerability show.

"Thank you for being here, no matter what I do you're just here for me."

"I'll always be here for you." He kisses my forehead and I lean into him. I know that he'll be there for me, I know he's there to catch me if I'm about it fall and I realize that I'm not just in love with him, no, in this moment I love him.

* * *

A/N:

I'm back!

So? Ally just admitted to herself that not only is she in love with Austin she actually loves him, how do you think he feels about her?

Also more and more of Ally's horrible past has been revealed and Austin's too, it definitely bonds them together because they get each other on a deeper level.

I'm so happy that you're all loving the story and I hope I don't disappoint :) I'm happy that you all seem to love the plot as much as I do because I wanted to make a story that I haven't read before something more original and I love that some of you agree with that :)

Thank you for reading and reviewing it means the world to me and it keeps me writing :)

I hope you're all loving it so far and please share your thoughts:)

\- Until next time :)


	7. I Didn't Because Of you

**A little warning ahead before you read, this chapter is very dark. There's mentioning of self harm, drugs and abuse. Read at your risk, you have been warned :)**

 **On with the story :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: I Didn't Because Of you**

* * *

After my realization about my feelings for Austin and the moment we were in, we walked back to Austin's parents in the living room. We spent another hour or so taking the four of us before Austin drives me back home to Dez and Trish. It was such a relief to meet them and I know now why Austin is so easy to love, he had good parents to guide him despite of his past. If I didn't know what he has been through I would never notice and I love that about him because he made him peace with his past, something I haven't done yet.

His parents we're so nice to me and I felt at home, that's not a feeling I come by a lot and I'm so happy that our twins will have a dad like Austin and grandparents like Austin's parents. They'll be so loved and they'll even have their own room with their grandparents, I'm just overfilled with joy at this point. I feel like his parents are very open minded people, even when they knew I had a dark past, they didn't care I was still welcome.

When Austin stops the car I expected him to drive off when I get out of the car, but he doesn't he walks me to the door and kisses me softly on my cheek. It almost felt like the perfect first date, but I know I can't allow myself to think that around him. It's midnight when I get home and the house is quiet so I do straight to bed, I fall asleep almost instantly.

...

The next morning I realize as I get dressed that I'm having trouble finding clothes to fit me and I know that it's only gonna get worse so after finding some clothes that actually does fit I go shopping for maternity clothes. I take the bus into town and do my shopping, I find new clothes that I like surprisingly fast and not even an hour later I'm walking back to the bus.

"Ally." Someone calls my name. I know that voice, no, it can't be. I turn around and look in the direction where I heard the voice, there he stands my ex boyfriend and also my first boyfriend. Would you look at that, a blast from the past.

"Dallas?" I say stunned. I know I shouldn't run, but I do anyway. I run into his arms and he catches me. I

"Wow you look stunning." He smiles. "It's so good to see you."

"You too, I never thought I'd see you again." I admit.

"Well here I am, do you want to go for a coffee?" He asks nicely.

"Sure, but I still like tea more." I smile.

"Tea it is." He agrees.

"We have so much to catch up on." I say and he nods.

...

 **Austin's P.O.V**

I'm finally done recording my song for the day and I'm on my way home when I run into Dez, he seams completely out of it.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" I ask him worriedly.

"Austin! Thank god I found you." He says out of breath and I get worried.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I saw Ally, she was- she was with-."

"With who?" I ask feeling panic take over.

"Someone from her past I'm not allowed to speak of." He says with a sad smile yet close to a panic attack.

"Who is it?" I ask again.

"Her ex boyfriend."

"Is he bad?" I ask, but based on Dez's expression I have my answer.

"Let's just say I blame him for almost getting her killed." He says with venom in his voice.

"What!? She almost died?" I ask.

"She was in a coma for months because of him!" Dez says and I'm freaking out.

"When was this?"

"She was 17 when it happened and woke up just before her 18'th birthday, that's where she put her life together and met that jerk Gavin." He snaps.

"You need to tell me what happened." I demand.

"I can't, it's not my story to tell, but I need to get Ally away from him. I hoped that when he did what was best for her and walked away, I hoped he would stay away." He says stressed.

"What's so bad about him?" I ask hoping to get Dez to spill something.

"Back then he was a drug dealer and he gave Ally drugs too." Dez confesses and now I can't breathe. I need to find Ally if something happens to her I could never forgive myself.

...

 **Ally's P.O.V**

After we went out for tea, we decided to go to my place for awhile since the house is empty.

"You know, I stopped dealing, I'm clean now." He admits and I smile.

"I'm so glad to hear that, why did you stop?" I ask curiously.

"Because you almost died Ally." He whispers, the conversation suddenly turned serious.

"Why would that make you stop?" I ask.

"Why? Because I loved you and I realized that helping you get drugs actually made it worse. I never wanted you to get into that world, but I was afraid you'd go to another dealer, one who would hurt you and people around you if you couldn't pay for it, so I gave you what you wanted." He confesses and I'm stunned, I never believed he loved me that much.

"Then why did you leave me?" I finally ask the question I've always wanted to know something I need to know to finally make peace with my past.

"Because I was bad for you, if you had come to me then asking for more drugs I wouldn't have been able to say no. I knew the best thing I could do for you was to walk away and get clean, but it doesn't mean I didn't keep an eye on you. I was around making sure you got clean too." He says and I look surprised at him, I never knew any of this. We never actually broke up, he just waked away and Dez told me when I woke up.

"You watched over me?" I ask and he nods.

"I'm proud of you because you got clean." He says caressing my cheek.

"I'm proud of you too, it's not easy to fight it. Sometimes I find myself missing the feeling I got when I was high on something, but it doesn't happen that often anymore because I also remember the bad." I shudder at the memories.

"I feel like that too, but I'm never going back to that life." He says.

"I'm not going there either." I say certainly.

"I miss you." He says suddenly.

"You do?" I say confused.

"Yes, I really want to be with you again." He admits and I gape at him. "I still love you as much as I did then if not more." He says, I lean in and kiss him.

He kisses me back instantly while I wrap my arms around his neck, we never did more than kiss, but it always felt so good. Suddenly I remember, I'm pregnant and Austin, so I pull away breaking the connection.

"Dallas this is a bad idea, I'm pregnant." I say looking down at my belly, it's visible, but not obvious. He looks down too.

"Wow, you lost you viginity?" He asks.

"Not exactly." I admit.

"Then what?" He asks confused.

"It's a medical mistake, I was accidentally inseminated." I admit.

"Do you know the father?" He asks.

"Yeah, that the funny part. His name is Austin and his best friend is Dez." I giggle.

"That is one big coincidence." He smiles.

"So it's not the right time for me to get in a relationship." I continue.

"Ally, you being pregnant isn't a deal breaker for me." He says truthfully.

"It's not?" I ask and he nods."Wow, the guy I was dating when it happened didn't want me when he knew. Of course he loved me, but he couldn't do it." I say.

"Well he's an idiot and I'm not him, I just want to be with you and a kid doesn't change that." He says honestly.

"Well actually.. It's not just one kid, I'm having twins." I confess.

"Still not a deal breaker." He says warmly.

"Really? I'm having twins, but it's not a deal breaker for you?" I say barely believing what I'm hearing.

"No it's not a deal breaker." He says caressing my cheek and I look into his eyes, I know deep in my heart I still love him, but he reminds me so much of a past I wanna forget besides I think I might love Austin more and I don't want any more drama.

"I wanna be with you too, but I can't." I whisper.

"Why not?" He says moving closer to me and just as I'm about to get lost in the moment I move away.

"I'm gonna be a mom and being with you reminds me of the past I'm trying to forget and let go off. I can't let all that stuff back in because if I do I'll have a very good chance of falling back into bad habits and I don't want that life for my kids." I say with a sad smile.

"I was hoping I didn't remind you of that." He says sadly.

"Me too, I love you, but I can't be with you." I say having made up my mind.

"I understand, but for the record I love you too." He admits.

"I know you do." I smile.

"Can I still see you from time to time?" He asks.

"Sure." I smile.

"I just want you to be happy Ally even if it isn't with me." He says and I look stunned at him.

"I wish things could be different more than you know." I tell him honestly.

"I know." He smiles. "Tell me about the father."

"Austin?" I ask and he nods.

"I want to know that he's good to you."

"We're not together, but he's my friend. He has been there ever since I could admit that I was in fact pregnant, he waited a month for me to realize that it wasn't a bad dream. I was so scared he would blame me, but he never did. He's always so sweet and caring, he really gets me you know?" I smile goofily.

"You love him don't you?" He asks me.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you though, so why don't you just tell him?" He asks.

"I can't, he's married." I confess.

"Oh I see, that's a tough one." He says compassionately.

"It really is." I agree.

"Oh look at the time, I'm sorry, I have to go. I'm working a night shift at Beach Club, I'm a bartender now." He grins.

"Congratulations, then you'll better get there." I smile and we get up from the couch, I walk him to the door and open it, but as he's about to go I stop him. "Dallas I- I never stopped thinking about you wondering what happened, I always hoped that you found a way to put your life back together and you have. I'm so proud of you and I'm so happy that you came to see me." I admit looking fondly at him.

"Thank you Ally, it might sound crazy, but I just needed to see you. I hate the way I left you all because I was too week to say no." He says shamefully.

"If you hadn't none of us would have been clean today because I was struggling a lot with it and if you had been there then I wouldn't have stopped until you had given me drugs." I admit to him, even almost dying wouldn't have kept me clean and I know it.

"I know... Ally why did you do it? I've never forgiven myself for that, you could have died and it would have been my fault." He says with a painful expression.

"Trust me it wasn't you, in fact, you were the reason I didn't try sooner." I tell him truthfully.

"Then what?"

"You knew about my creepy foster father." I state and he nods. "He tried to- he almost-." I stop unable to say it.

"He almost took you viginity." He finishes for me and I nod. "That son of a bitch! I should have known I should have gotten you out of there!" He says running his hands through his hair.

"There was nothing you could have done to help me and I know you wanted to, but you were just a kid too. I'm just happy that I'm here alive." I tell him softly.

"I'm happy about that too." He says as the tension leaves his body. "You do look a lot better now." He compliments me.

"Thanks." I smile.

"I better go, but I so happy that I saw you."

"You too."

"Bye Ally." He says with a slight smile.

"Bye Dallas." I whisper and he kisses my cheek.

"Take care." He whispers in my ear before he turns around and walks away, I watch as he goes.

I suddenly feel exhausted, I've loved him since I was 13 and now it's official over, a part of me wanted to run after him, but I know that I can't go back. If I had gone back with him the temptation would have gotten the best of me and I would have dragged him down with me. I also don't want Dez to relive what happened, I know how hard it was on him. I go upstairs to my room and crash on my bed, I slowly drift off, but before I fall asleep I hear the door being slammed open downstairs.

"We need to find her Austin." Dez panics and I jump out of bed, "If something happens to her I swear I'm gonna-." He stops talking as he sees me on the stairs.

"What's going on?" I ask confused, Dez is losing it apparently.

"Ally? Thank god!" He says relived and run up to me, he pulls me in for a hug as soon as he reaches me. "I was so scared something happened to you." He whispers.

Once he lets go I follow him downstairs, I look at Austin he's pale white and deadly quiet. He pulls me in for a hug too and I feel him relax the second I'm in his arms.

"Okay, what's going on? You're acting weird." I tell them.

"I know you saw Dallas, I saw you drive away in his car." He tells me and I realize that he thought I was going back to that life.

"Dez, calm down! I'm never going back to that again!" I snap.

"You said that a lot then!" He snaps back.

"I'm clean okay! Dallas is clean, he stopped dealing!" I almost yell.

"He's bad news!" Dez continues.

"Dez just stop it!" I cross my arms.

"No you stop it! You weren't the one who found you in my basement without a pulse! You weren't the one who sat by that hospital bed for months begging you would wake up! Don't do this to me again, not again." He almost cries as he whispers the last part like a plea.

"Nothing happened." I tell him to calm him down and he finally listens. "I was out shopping when Dallas called out my name, I was surprised to see him and he asked me to go get a coffee. We talked for a while before we came back here, he told me he got clean after what happened. He works as a bartender now and he explained everything, we never broke up Dez and I needed closure. He told me that he wanted me back-." I don't get to finish before Dez cuts me off.

"You didn't, tell me you didn't!" He begs and I look at Austin who is frozen in place, I never wanted him to know this, but now I don't have much of a choice.

"No, we ended it for good." I finally say and Dez looks relived. "I knew going back to him could have me falling back to my old ways and I couldn't risk that, I don't want to be that girl anymore." I finish and Dez wraps his arms around me.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was just so scared." He whispers.

"I know, but I'm never going back, do you hear me? Never." I say once again and he nods. "Now I think maybe I should talk to Austin before he goes into a coma." I say as I look at him, he hasn't moved at all since he hugged me and I'm beginning to worry.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't tell him much, but I think he heard enough just now." Dez apologizes.

"It's alright, I know you were scared and I didn't mean to scare you." I say carefully.

"I know, now talk to Austin. I'm gonna go talk to Trish." He says excusing himself.

"Austin?" I ask softly and he finally look at me with wide eyes. "Come." I whisper gently taking his hand in mine before I lead him upstairs. We walk to my room in complete silence, when we finally get inside my room we both sit down on my bed. "Well this is not how I wanted you to find out." I whisper.

"We're you ever gonna tell me?" He finally says while his face remains expressionless.

"I don't know..." I say honestly.

"Why?"

"It's not an easy thing to say and it's connected to everything. Also I didn't want you to look at me differently." I whisper and he finally looks into my eyes, I realize that he was scared for me too.

"How? When? Why?" He asks unable to talk.

"I first met Dallas when I was 13, I was so unhappy because another family was sending me away and he was there for me, he understood. He came from an abusive foster home that he just ran away from and he was living in a homeless camp." I stop for a second. "We fell in love instantly and he wanted to help me, he told me that life doesn't have to be all that bad because there would always be someone who cared. I got into a new foster home and for a couple of months everything was fine, but then things changed quickly." I whisper peeking at Austin.

"Your foster father he was abusive, that what you told me..." He says hesitantly.

"Yes, one day he came home from work he was really angry and when he saw me he snapped and dragged me by the arm to his office. I was scared because I've never seen him like that before, but that only seemed to anger him more. He took his belt off and- and." My voice cracks.

"Shh." He says pulling me into him.

"He hit me over and over, the more I cried the angrier he got and I thought it would never end once he stopped, I just wanted to die. I ran to Dallas and cried, he told me that he knew a way to make the pain stop. That's was the first time I did drugs, it made me feel so happy and for a while nothing mattered." I whisper and I see fresh tears fall from Austin's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ally." He tells me, his voice is rough from crying.

"It went on like that for a year, he hit me and I got high, then suddenly I stopped caring about the pain because I was used to it. In the beginning I begged my foster mother to help me, but she didn't believe me and every time I asked for help it only got worse. I realized that asking for help meant more pain, so I just stopped." I tell him.

"That's why you never asked for my help." He says and I nod.

"It angered my foster father that I just let him beat me because he wanted me to beg him to let me go, so he kissed me and started touching me which of course had me begging him not to do it. That went on for a while until it wasn't enough for him anymore and then he r-." I stop before I can say the word and take a deep breath. "He raped me." I whisper strangled.

"Ally I-." I can see the sorrows in his eyes.

"He never took my virginity... But after he raped me I began doing stronger drugs and suddenly I wasn't only when he hit me or other things, but all the time... Dallas was only a kid too so he helped me in the only way he knew how, he was just there for me and that how he became my dealer officially, he was afraid I would go to another dealer if he didn't give me drugs and I would have. He didn't want me to get sucked into that world with guys who would abuse me or hurt someone I cared about if I couldn't pay up... He was the only one besides Dez I trusted and the reason I kept fighting." I tell him.

"I'm afraid to ask you what happens next..." Austin says with pain dominating his eyes.

"It went on like that until I was 17, I did drugs to cope with him abusing me and raping me, but then it took a turn for the worse... One night he wanted to take the last thing from me that I cherished, he wanted to take my virginity and he almost did, but I fought him off hitting him with a vase. I barely got away from him and I knew next time he saw me, he would take my virginity so I went to Dallas asking for something a lot stronger and I lot of it. I lied to him and said I was going on a vacation with them so I needed extra and he gave it to me without asking questions..." I whisper as the tears fall freely down of my cheeks.

"Ally-." I cut him of before I lose my courage it tell him.

"I went to Dez to say goodbye, he insisted I stayed because he knew something was off with me and I stayed, when he fell asleep that night I took it all hoping the drugs would kill me because at least I would die a place where I felt safe. I don't remember anything from there, but Dez told me that he woke up because I began shaking, he had to restart my heart before calling for help and if he hadn't I would have been dead because I was dead for a few minutes. I woke up 10 months later in the hospital..." I finish the story.

Austin pulls me closer to him instantly and let my cry on his shoulder, telling him brought all the pain back into my life, but I knew I had to tell him and it a way it helps me heal. I pull away looking into his eyes and I can see tears streaming down of his face.

"I'm so sorry all of that happened to you." He cries.

"I woke up in that hospital with Dez by my side, after I was admitted to the hospital the truth came out of what my foster father did and he went to prison. I went to live with Dez and he told me that Dallas left me, I had no idea how to deal and I was ready to go to another dealer, but Dez stopped me and helped me get clean with the help of his parents." I continue and let out a breath now that he knows everything, well almost. "I still want to escape that pain sometimes, but it's not as hard for me to stay clean now as it was because I remember the bad side effects too. This is also why I couldn't admit I was pregnant, I thought the drugs were still messing with my head and that I imagined it. I've only been clean for three years if my time in a coma counts." I whisper.

"I had no idea it was this bad Ally, I would never have guessed this." He finally says.

"I know, I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't want you looking at me differently, I don't want this to change anything." I tell him.

"It won't, I care about you just as much as I did before, but I just understand you a lot more now. I feel terrible for you and it's gonna take awhile for me to take in what you told me, but in a way I can relate, I get it." He whispers the last part.

"How?" I ask.

"My mom she did drugs as I've told you, but she was also a prostitute... Her pimp would show up at times and he would abuse her right in front of me. I tried to protect her, but I was 4, so he could easily push me away. He used to punish her by burning me with a cigarette and hit me with his belt, I'll never forget the way he used to look at me or his voice..." He tells me and I let my tears run freely as I did before.

"That how you got the scars on your body?" I question and he nods.

"You're the only one how knows this, I've always pretended like I didn't remember, but I can't do that with you. Our past are similar in some ways and there are horrible things that no one can possibly understand, but you do. You understand where I'm coming from, I wish you didn't know any of this pain, but you do and I just wish I could have protected you. I hate what he did to you." He caresses my cheek softly and I lean into his touch.

"At least we know what we need to protect our twins from, I never want any of this for them." I say half terrified.

"We'll protect them, what happened to us won't happen to them. I promise you that, I'll have to die before I let anyone harms them." He says seriously.

"I know how you feel. You know, when Dallas got here it was tempting to go back to my old ways for a moment, but I didn't want to give in because I want to be here with you and the twins. I knew in my heart that I could never let that happen, if I hadn't met you and if I hadn't gotten pregnant when I did then there's a very good chance that I could have fallen back, so I'm grateful." I admit. "I didn't give in to it because I have you." I whisper.

"Yeah, you got me." He smiles. "Your love for the twins are way stronger than the urge for drugs and that says something." He says encouragingly.

"I'm exhausted." I whisper, now that everything is out in the open I'm just tired.

"I am too."

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?" I ask softly and he nods.

I pick a random movie, I don't even care what it is I just need to relax. I get back in my bed and under the covers, so does Austin. He pulls me gently into his arms and I embrace it, he kisses my temple affectionately. It doesn't take long before I drift off into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

A/N:

I'm back with another chapter already :)

I worked all night on this and I hope you all liked it :)

I know this chapter was a lot darker then the other ones, but I don't plan on making more dark chapters like this one :)

Please share your thoughts?

As you can see Austin and Ally's past bonds them together, they've both been dealing with this alone, but now they're leaning on each other and this will change everything for them because suddenly someone gets it :)

I'm already working on a new chapter, but I'm going back to school tomorrow, so it might take some time to finish :)

\- Until next time :)


	8. Unforgettable Moments

**Chapter 8: Unforgettable Moments**

* * *

I'm drifting between consciousness and falling back it the best sleep I've ever had when I feel a pair of strong hands pulling me closer. I stirred as I slowly awake, memories come flooding back and then I remember Austin. He know my past now and I know his, we watched a movie and must have fallen asleep. I allow myself to enjoy having him this close to me, I love how he pulls me closer and hold on to me like I was gonna disappear if he didn't.

I thought I would be on edge after talking about my past, but I feel calm and free like telling him finally allowed me to move on. I'm surprised how good it feels to have someone who gets it, someone who gets me. I love how he didn't look at me differently instead he looked at me with understanding and I've never felt that before.

I finally open my eyes and then I realize, it's morning. He fell asleep here in my bed and we're cuddling. Oh my god! We're both so dead! If his wife found out I'm sure she would consider this as cheating even though nothing happened.

"Austin." I say softly as I turn around to look at him, but when I see his handsome face everything seems to stop. He's sleeping and he looks so peaceful, I hate that I have to wake him, but I know I have to. "Austin." I say louder and he stirs, a moment later he opens his eyes. He looks deeply into my eyes and for a moment we're timeless, then reality seems to set in as he frowns and then groans.

"I'm so dead." He puts his hands over his face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to watch a movie with me. We were both tired and-" He holds a hand over my mouth.

"Stop, I'm not blaming you and neither should you. We fell asleep, it happens." He grins with a boyish smile.

"You're too sweet." I giggle.

"I know." He says cockily.

"And really modest." I giggle.

"I never claimed to be." He chuckles.

"It might be bad of me to say this, but I like having you here." I whisper.

"I like being here." He admits with no hesitation.

"After last night I just- I really needed you." I admit.

"I couldn't get myself to leave you last night, not after everything you told me." He confesses seriously. "How are you feeling about it all?" He asks suddenly.

"Surprisingly good, I thought it would affect me in a bad way, but it didn't I feel free from it all." I grin.

"Good." He says relived.

"What about you?" I ask.

"I'm feel a lot better too, I needed someone to get it to understand my past so I didn't have to pretend that I didn't remember. I didn't know it, but I needed someone like you. I finally feel free too, I did make my peace with it, but to finally let go I had to talk about it." He breathes out.

"I'm happy to hear that. It's a relief that I don't have to keep any secrets from you anymore because it was exhausting." I grin.

"Ditto." He grins back as he pulls me in for a hug and I just embrace it. "Maybe we should get out of bed." He suggests and I nod, I pulls the covers off me and moves to get up when he stops me.

At first I'm confused until I realize that my top moved to right under my breasts which made my belly visible to him, his eyes find mine. His eyes are full of emotions and I know he's silently asking for permission to touch my belly and I nod as I lie back down. He moves closer to me and try not to let it get to me, but it does. He gently rubs my belly as he study it intensely while a huge grin spread on his face.

"Do you think they can hear us yet?" I ask quietly as I watch him.

"I don't know, but it would be amazing if they could." He grins at the thought. "I still can't wrap my head around this, our twins are in here and I just can't wait to meet them." He says excitedly.

"Me neither." I whisper as I put my hand over his.

He intervene our fingers and then I notice, he does look at me differently, but it's not pity not even close if I didn't know better I would think that the feeling I see in his eyes is love. I'm completely lost in his eyes unable to look away from him and I feel my heart racing like a horse around the track.

I love him... After last night there's no denying it, I've let him in my heart and he took it with him, there's no way I'm ever getting it back. Maybe this is why they call it falling in love because the second you fall you fall hard, that's what happened to me. This beautiful man in front of me holds the key to my heart and I wish now more than ever that he wasn't married, but he is. That and that alone has me breaking the connection between us, I can't do this to any of us and I don't want to be a home wrecker. I know I already kissed him, but I decided then to pretend like it never happened these days though it gets harder and harder.

I let go of his hand and finally sit up, I pull my top down before I suggest that we should go downstairs, he knows he needs to go home to his wife and see how angry she is at him. We walk downstairs to the kitchen where we see Trish and Dez talking.

"Finally, I thought you would never wake up!" Dez grins and I blush.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep last night." Austin says scratching the back of his neck.

"You did, I went upstairs to check on Ally and then I saw you both sleeping, so I called Piper and told her you fell asleep on the couch again. She told me to tell you to come home once you woke up." Dez says and I'm relieved, he's not in trouble.

"Thanks Dez, I think you just saved my life." He breathes out his relief. "Well I should go then." He says regretfully.

"Yeah, that properly a good idea." I say even though I don't mean it.

"Bye Trish, bye Dez. He says before he turns to me.

"I'll walk you out." I tell him after his eyes almost pleaded me too since yesterday everything have changed, now we can communicate without even talking. I walk to the door with him and I open it hesitantly. "Bye Austin." I whisper.

"I'll see you soon." He promises before pulling me to him and I wrap my hands around him, I care so much about him and his hugs has a calm effect on me. I finally let him go and he turns to walk away, I watch him go.

In a perfect world I would have called out his name, he would have turned around and I would have run into his arms then he would kiss me passionately, but this is not a perfect world so I watch him get into his car and drive away, I close the door and turn around. I'm started when I see Trish almost standing right behind me.

"Trish you scared me!" I exclaim with a hand over my chest.

"You got some explaining to do young lady!" She says firmly and I know she knows.

...

Austin's P.O.V

I'm on my way back to my wife yet Ally is the only girl on my mind, her past overwhelmed me completely and I'm thrown completely off. I've tried so hard just to see her as a friend and as Dez's little sister, but I've known that I'm in love with her since the first ultrasound. This morning however I realized something entirely different, something I didn't expect... I love her.

Piper was right all along when she said I would fall for her and I tried so hard to fight it, but there's no denying it anymore. She gets me and I love everything about her even her stubbornness, I just can't shake her. I want my twins to have a family there isn't broken, but on the other hand I still love Piper, I didn't marry her for no reason.

Piper and I met when we were 16, we feel in love almost instantly and she encouraged my to follow my dream. She's the reason I'm even signed with Starr Records and after our 10 years together I don't just want to walk away, I'm not sure I can. I'm so screwed.

I park my car in front of our house and hurry in to see her hoping, begging that seeing her will make my feel the way I always have. I unlock the front door, when I get inside I discharge my jacket and my shoes, I then look for Piper and I find her in the living room.

"Austin." She smiles and gets up from the couch, she walks up to me and kisses me. I kiss her back, but as I do I realize I don't feel the same. I love her, but I'm not in love with her it has been slowly disappearing from the moment I first met Ally maybe even before then.

"I'm so sorry Piper." I apologize.

"It's okay Dez called me, he told me you had a trying day and fell asleep on the couch." She smiles at me and I suddenly feel worse, I feel like a lying cheating scumbag. She doesn't deserve this, but if I tell her I'll hurt her deeply and I don't want to do that.

...

Ally's P.O.V

After Trish cornered me I followed her to the couch and that's where I'm sitting at the moment deadly quiet waiting for her interrogation to begin. She looks at me like she's trying to read my thoughts and I don't like it.

"You're in love with him." It wasn't even a question.

"N-no I'm no-" She cuts me off.

"Don't even try to deny it." She warns me.

"Fine, I'm in love with him!" I hiss. "Are you happy now!" I put my head in my hands.

"Oh Ally, I'm sorry..." She says compassionately. "What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing Trish, I'm not gonna ruin his marriage, so please don't tell anyone." I beg her.

"I won't tell anyone, but you should tell him Ally. You're having his children and that changes things a lot." She smiles encouragingly.

"I can't Trish." I shake my head.

"Why not?"

"I love him and that's why I can't..." My voice cracks.

"Wow, I didn't realize." She whispers.

"I know... I've known for awhile and I don't know what to do here he got under my skin." I admit.

"I knew you liked him the first time you told me about him, but that first time I saw you together I knew something was going on." She tells me.

...

It has been a week since the ultrasound and that means I haven't seen Austin for five days, I miss him like crazy, but I know we're both trying to keep our distance. I've noticed that we forget everything when we're together, but when we're apart reality sets in.

I've used these days writing songs like I promised Ronnie I would, I haven't spend much time at the studio since my breakup with Gavin, but today's different because I have a meeting with Ronnie at noon. I was told it was important so here I am in the studio waiting until Ronnie is ready to see me and that's apparently now. I walk into his office and he smiles warmly at me.

"How are you?" He asks sweetly.

"Couldn't be better actually." I smile and what surprises me is that I mean it even though I love Austin and being apart from his is agonizing I still feel happy.

"I'm happy to hear it." He smiles. "So Ally, as you know I usually don't like helping the competition, but Jimmy Starr called me the other day after I sent him one of your songs and he wants you to work with one of his artists because your stile was exactly what he was looking for. Are you interested?" He asks.

"Of course I am." I say, I'm thrilled, this is what I needed.

"Perfect, I already told him you would and I'll have a drive take you there immediately to meet him."

"Alright, thank you so much for this opportunity." I smile.

"Don't mention it you need this." He smiles walking me out of his office.

I walk out of the studio feel completely free, now I'm not only working for Ramone Records, but Starr Records too which means that I made it as a songwriter. Now I just need to get over my stage fright so I can for fill my dream of becoming a performer. I feel giddy and excited as we drive across town, when I arrive I'm lead to Jimmy's office immediately.

"Ally Dawson." He smiles. "It's an honor to meet you and I'm trilled you agreed to be here."

"I'm thrilled to be here." I say sincerely.

"I'm happy to hear that." He says as he leads me out of his office. "You'll be working in studio 1 when you're here." He informs me and I follow him there. It's a gigantic studio with everything I could need to write and record songs. I see a tall blonde guy standing with his back to us chatting animatedly with a tall girl with dark skin and beautiful black hair. "Austin, come over here and meet your new songwriter." Jimmy calls and I hold my breath, it couldn't be right? He turns around and stops his tracks, apparently fate has a sense of humor...

"Ally." He whispers.

"Austin." I whisper.

"You already know each other, great!" Jimmy says never noticing what just transpired right in front of him. "Austin as I told you, Ronnie agreed to let Ally work for me too because her style are similar to yours." He explains and Austin nods. "I'll leave you to talk." He excuses himself and the tall girl with dark hair follows him suddenly it's just Austin and I.

"I had no idea I was gonna write songs for you." I admit.

"I knew there was a possibility it would be you, but I didn't know." He smiles.

"Well you wanted us to write a song together when we met and now we can." I say almost laughing at the situation.

"I'm actually looking forward to this, Jimmy showed me the song you wrote and I loved it." He moves closer to me.

"You write your own songs then?" I ask trying hard not to get lost in his eyes.

"Not always, but I like to be a part of the process. I want the songs I sing to come from my heart and how can they come from my heart if I had no part in writing it?" He tells me openly.

"I think this will work just fine, when I wrote with Gavin I did most of the work after his career took off." I admit.

"You're not working with him anymore?" He asks shocked.

"No after we broke up we agreed that working together wouldn't help us move on and it would be awkward."

"So you're only working with me?" He asks hopefully.

"Yeah." I smile. "Maybe we should get to work."

"Let's go." He agrees as we sit down next to the piano. "I've actually never heard you play before." He suddenly says.

"Well you're about to." I grin at him. "So I've been working on this song for the last couple of days and since I'm writing for you I might as well tell you, that it's about everything I've been through the last week." I confess and he nods.

I take a few calming breaths before I play the melody in my heart with no words and before I know it Austin joined me. We're playing piano together for the first time and it fills me up with love, the room turn quiet as our hands accidentally touch when we went to press the same key. I slowly look up at him and he's looking at me intensely.

"I love it." His eyes says it all, I know he does. "Do you have any lyrics with this?"

"Yeah, I do." I tell him before I turn my attention back to the piano. This might not be good, I'm able to hide some truth when I talk to him, but in my songs I can't lie at all. This song might reveal my feelings for him and I hope he doesn't catch up on it. I block my fears out and let myself feel my song like I did when I wrote it.

When you're on your own

Drowning alone

And you need a rope that can pull you in

Someone will throw it

And when you afraid

That you're gonna break

And you need a way to feel strong again

Someone will know it

And even when it hurts the most

Try to have a little hope

That someone's gonna be there when you don't

When you don't

If you wanna cry I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly I will be your sky

Anything you'll need, that's what I'll be

You can come to me

You can come to me

Yeah

I finish the song and it takes me a moment to return to the room, it was a relief too express my feelings even if he doesn't pick up on it. I open my eyes slowly and turn my head to look at him, he looks at me in a completely new light.

"That's what I have so far, I know it's not finished but-" I breathe out nervously as he keep starring at me.

"It was amazing Ally, great melody, strong lyrics. Jimmy was right, you really get my style." He smiles goofily at me. "Your voice is beautiful, I want to help you get over your stage fright." He adds and I blush furiously.

"I don't know..." I hesitate.

"Ally, you're strong, beautiful, talented and people would love you. You told me that it's your dream and I want that for you." He says affectionately and I feel like I'm gonna faint, he just called be beautiful.

"Austin, you're forgetting I'm pregnant. It's not in the cards for me right now." I say trying to push the terrifying thought away.

"I'm very well aware that you're pregnant, but that's not gonna stop you from chasing your dream." He tells me. "Do you know why?" He asks and I shake my head no. "Because I won't let it, I want you to be happy and this clearly does, let me help you." He pleads.

"I can't get in that stage, everyone will be watching me..." I whisper.

"We can go on stage together, you can lean on me. I won't let you fall." He promise me heatedly and suddenly the idea doesn't seem so terrified.

"How would we do this?" I ask carefully.

"Actually, I'm supposed to perform at noon tomorrow and if we finish this song then we could perform it as a duet?" He suggests.

"You want me to go with you?" I ask stunned.

"Yes."

"But... But we only have 18 hours to write the greatest song ever..." I say nervously and chew my hair.

"We can do it Ally." He looks at me with puppy eyes and I just can't say no to him.

"Let's do it." I hear myself saying.

"Yes!" He exclaims and I laugh.

The next 18 hours goes by with work as we try to finish the song in time and by the time we're done with the song we only get 4 hours of sleep before we have to get ready for Austin's performance. I'm dressed in white jeans and a red top, I'm trilled that it even fit, but nervous because I see all the people in the crowd, why did I say yes to this?

"What's up Miami?" Austin cheers. "For the first song I would like to introduce my new songwriter and my best friend Ally Dawson." He introduces me and I take a deep breath as I join him on stage, he smiles widely at me. "We wrote this song together." He says as I stand beside him. He begins to strum his guitar and I look at him for support, as soon as I look into his eyes I know I can do this.

Ally:

When you're on your own

Drowning alone

And you need a rope that can pull you in

Someone'll throw it

I stop singing and listen to him sing the next verse, I feel free and confident. Austin was right, I can do this.

Austin:

And when you're afraid

That you're gonna break

And you need a way to feel strong again

Someone'll know it

I look at him as we sing together, we're both lost in the moment feeling everything we're singing to each other. In this moment I just know he feels what I do, our bond only gets stronger for every unforgettable moment we spend together.

Both:

And even when it hurts the most

Try to have a little hope

That someone's gonna be there when you don't

When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need that's what I'll be

You can come to me

Ally:

You struggle inside

Losing your mind

Fighting and trying, to be yourself

Both:

And somebody lets you

Out in the cold

But no where to go

Feeling like no one can understand

Then somebody gets you

So take a breath and let it go

Try to have a little hope

'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't

When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need that's what I'll be

You can come to me

Ally:

Like a chain that never breaks (Austin: Chain that never breaks)

Like a truth that never bends (Austin: Truth that never bends)

Like a glue that takes your broken heart and puts it back again (Austin: Puts it back again)

It's the feeling that you get (Austin: Feeling that you get)

It's the moment that you know (Austin: Moment that you know)

Like no matter what the future holds

You'll never be alone

We've moved even closer to each other now completely forgetting our surroundings, our eyes are locked to each other and the connection is too strong to be denied.

Both:

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder (Ally: Oh, yeah) (Austin: I will be your shoulder)

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile (Ally: Be your smile) (Austin: I'll be your smile)

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need that's what I'll be (Austin: Anything you need) (Austin: Anything you'll be) (Ally: Anything you'll be)

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder (Ally: Be your ladder)

If you wanna run, I'll be your road (Austin: I will be your road)

If you want a friend, doesn't matter when (Ally: If you want a friend) (Austin: Doesn't matter when)

Anything you need, that's what I'll be (Ally: Anything you'll need)

You can come to me

I smile goofily as I sing the rest.

Ally:

You can come to me

Yeah

He strums one last time on his guitar before the crowd cheers loudly bringing us back to planet earth, I smile and wave as I walk off stage with Austin hot on my heels. We're finally back stage and completely alone.

"I can't believe it, I did it, I conquered my stage fright!" I exclaim as I wrap my hands around him and hug him, he instantly hugs me back.

"I knew you could do it!" He pulls back, but none of us lets go.

"Wow, that was incredible... I feel like I can do anything!" I grin.

"I know I can do anything as long as I'm with you." He confesses and my grin disappears instantly as the mood changes completely.

I stop breathing as he leans in and I do the same, he presses his lips gently to mine while I wrap my hands around his neck. We don't deepen it, it's pure passion and love, I pull ways slowly with my eyes still closed. I open them and when I look at him I don't doubt for a second that he loves me right back.

"You have to get back on stage." I grin, I'm still so in the moment.

"I almost forgot." He smiles goofily. "I'll see you after the show right?" He asks hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll be watching." I promise him as he runs back on stage, I walk to the side so I can watch him perform.

"This next song is written by an amazing songwriter Ally Dawson." He says. "This songs called 'What We're About'."

I watch as he performs and I'm loving it, I know what happened between us can't happen again and that it shouldn't even have happened, but knowing that he loves me too made me all giddy. I know I want to be with him, I'm just not sure if it'll ever happen.

"Thank you Miami!" He screams. He walks off stage and over to me. "I'm so proud of you." He grins.

"Thank you Austin."

"Austin!" Jimmy says as he approaches us. "Amazing show! Bringing Ally on stage was genius and I want you to write more duets with her, people are going crazy. Pairing you two up is the smartest thing I've ever done." He congratulates us.

"Did you hear that Ally! They loved you!" He says happily as he picks me up and spins me around.

"Thank you for believing in me." I say gratefully as I realize that I'm gonna perform again and I wouldn't have this opportunity if it wasn't for Austin.

"I've always believed in you." He says sincerely.

"I know." I blush.

He puts his arm over my shoulder as we leave and I know I should feel bad about this, I do feel bad about it, but I can't fight this and even if I could I wouldn't want to. Austin takes me home and I invite him in, I don't want this amazing night to end. We get inside laughing and find Dez with Trish, they're cuddled up on the couch.

"Why are you smiling like that, Ally?" Dez asks me.

"I conquered my stage fright." I exclaim happily, both Trish and Dez jump up.

"That's fantastic!" Trish squeals as she hugs me.

"How?" Dez asks hugging me too.

"Yesterday Ronnie called me in for a meeting, he told me that he sent one of my songs to Jimmy and that my style matched with one of his artist. I agreed to work at Starr Records too and as it turns out I'm now Austin's songwriter." I grin.

"I heard Ally play for the first time and I just knew, her true passion is being on stage and she proved me right today. I talked her into singing a duet with me that we spend the night writing and it was a hit. Jimmy wants us to write more duets that we can perform together because people loved her." He grins leaning closer as he gives me a side hug that I embrace.

"This is amazing, it's what you always wanted." Dez says excitedly.

After we all calmed down a little we all ended up in the couch area, I share a couch with Austin and Trish shares a couch with Dez. I'm in Austin's embrace just letting myself live in the moment for once and enjoy this perfect day. I notice the way Dez and Trish looks at us, but right now I can't get myself to care.

...

I wake up to Trish and Dez whispering.

"They're doing it again!" Dez says.

"I know, they really love each other... When are they gonna admit that they want to be together?" Trish asks excitedly.

"I hope they do before Piper finds out that they're somewhere between friends and something else because that won't be pretty." Dez shudders at the thought and so do I.

"Look at them." Trish says and I can almost hear her smile.

"I know, I've never seen either of them this happy and I just hope it works out for them." Dez says fearfully, he's afraid one of us is gonna get hurt and so am I. He's married and as long as he is there's nothing between us.

They both leave the room heading for the kitchen taking about getting something to eat, I continue to pretend that I'm still sleeping. Austin kisses the top of my head knowing that I'm awake even if I don't want to let him know.

"How did you know?" I ask into the room.

"I could practically hear the wheels turn in your head." He answers and I move out of his embrace to face him.

"You do know we need to talk about this right?" I whisper fearing his response.

"I know, but I don't want to get into it today. This is a happy day this is your day and I don't want to do anything there could jeopardize that." He says honestly and I agree with him.

I lie back in his embrace deciding to enjoy this as long as it lasts because that conversation can go both ways and he actually has a history with Piper, I know that means something to him. I properly wouldn't be in love with him if it didn't because I love that about him, I love that he cares. We lie there an hour or two before he goes home to his wife and I cherish the time we have together.

I'm happy that we both acknowledge that things have changed between us, no of us meant for it to happen, but none of us are gonna betray Piper more than we already have. I wouldn't dream of sleeping with him as long as he goes home to her, if I'm ever gonna be with him he'll have to end things with her and file for divorce, but I would never ask him too. I want him because he wants me and that needs to be his decision.

* * *

A/N:

I'm back with another chapter, as you can see things are changing and by now they both know it :)

I hope you all liked this chapter.

Please hit the review button and share your thoughts:)

\- Until next time :)


	9. Everything Has Changed

**Chapter 9: Everything Has Changed**

* * *

 **Ally's P.O.V**

I wake up to knocking on the front door, I get up and throw some cloths before running down the stairs and open the door, but what I see surprises me... Piper. I stand there dumbstruck while the wheels turn in my head, what if Austin told her and didn't warn me? Shit, I feel even guiltier now even thought we didn't really do anything, but our lips still touched more than once.

"Hi Ally." She smiles friendly.

"Hi?" I say awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry for just showing up here, but I should have talked to you sooner. Can I come in?" She asks and I nod opening the door wider. We both sit down on a couch after I got us water, I feel on edge since we didn't actually got along last time we met, but I know whatever she tell me I deserve it because I let it happen, I even started it once. "I'm here to apologize." She finally says.

"For what?" I ask confused, I don't get it.

"I was so cold towards you when we first met and I'm so sorry about that, I never even gave you a chance. I was just so jealous because you suddenly had everything I wanted." She explains and I feel for her instantly.

"I've always felt so guilty about that..." I look away.

"Don't feel guilty, I know it's not your fault and that you didn't ask for this. I finally realize that you're young and probably wasn't ready for any of this. I know your fiancé dumped you because of this and I feel so bad about that." She tells me.

"I'm not... He wasn't right for me after all and I'm happy I knew that before I married him." I say truthfully.

"Well... Austin told me you've had a touch life, he didn't tell me anything about it because it wasn't his story to tell, but it made me realize I've been too hard on you. He also told me that you're having twins, it's hard for me to accept, but I've tried I really have." She says.

"Austin did tell me that you were having a hard time with this and truth be told I would have acted the same way if I had been in your shoes." I admit.

"So you don't hate me?" She whispers.

"No... At first I wasn't too fond of you because I was afraid you hated me."

"I know that it was my fault that you almost wouldn't let Austin be around and I'm sorry for that. I didn't want to ruin it for him." She says sadly.

"You didn't." I promise her.

"You know the reason I didn't like you was because you're so sweet, I knew then that Austin was falling for you..." She says looking away and I feel a pit in my stomach.

"N-no it's not like that."

"Yes it is, I saw the performance yesterday. The way he looked at you, he used to look at me like that, but he haven't since the day he met you. I'm not blaming you because it's clear to me that you love him too, it's not because of the twins you just genuinely love each other. Austin never told me about his past, but from what he did tell me I know that you get each other. I wish I got it, but I don't and I know he's not happy with me anymore." She says sadly.

"I'm so sorry, I never wanted to be a threat and I never wanted to ruin your marriage." I whisper.

"I know." She smiles slightly. "It's not just him, I haven't been happy with him either for a while because I know that he can't give me what I want anymore. He want to make me happy I know that, but he's about to become a father to twins and I know asking him to try having a baby with me too will be too much. In all honesty we've been growing apart for over a year, but neither of us wanted to admit it. I came here to tell you that I'm sorry for the way I've been acting and that I don't want you to blame yourself, I'm... I'm leaving him." She confesses and I gasps.

"Are you sure you want that?" I ask shocked.

"Yes and no, we aren't happy anymore." She says.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Will you please be there for him? He doesn't take this kind of this lightly." She asks me.

"You still love him don't you?" I ask.

"With all of my heart and that why I just want him to be happy, but I need to know he'll be okay and I came here to ask you to help him through it." She says warmly.

"I'll always be there for him." I promise.

"Thanks Ally."

"You know, I was wrong about you. You're very sweet and loving." I suddenly say.

"I was wrong about you too." She smiles as she stands up and I do the same, then she does something completely unexpected, she hugs me and I hug her back. "Take care Ally."

"You too." I say stunned as she leaves, I try to wrap my head around what just happened.

...

 **Austin's P.O.V**

I've just gotten out of the shower and put on some clothes when I look around the house to find Piper, but I realize she's not here. I'm about to call her when the front door opens and Piper comes in, I walk over to her instantly with a bad feeling cursing through my body.

"Where have you been?" I ask confused, it's only 9 am.

"I went to have a chat with Ally." She confesses and I'm sure I have a fearful expression on my face when she continues. "It was a peaceful conversation." She assures me and I relax. I follow her to the couch and we sit down, I know this won't be pleasant. "Austin, we can't do this anymore." She finally says.

"Do what? What do you mean?" I frown.

"Pretend like we're happy and before you stop me just listen." She says and I nod unable to form a sentence. "You know as well as I do that we've grown apart the last year, it doesn't mean that we don't love each other. It means we just haven't been happy together and I don't think that's fair to either one of us. You're about to become a father and I want so badly to have a child on my own, that won't happen for me if we stay together." She says sadly.

"I... I don't even know what to say..."

"I know that you love Ally and you don't even need to deny it, I saw the two of you on stage yesterday. You look at her like she's your entire world." She confronts me.

"I'm not gonna deny it, I knew I had to talk to you about this. I never meant to fall for her and I meant it when I said I wouldn't leave you for her, but things changed. I got to know her and her past is similar to mine, that made the bond there was forming between us stronger." I admit letting myself face the truth.

"I get it Austin, I had a nice talk with her and realize why you like her. You have way more in common that we do. I know you meant everything you said to me and I just want for us both to be happy." She smiles slightly.

"Me too, I know I can't give you what you want and I'm not sure I'll ever be able to. I wish I could give you the life we always wanted that has always been my burning desire." I say feeling tears approaching.

"I know you do and I still love you very much, you've been a good husband to me and it's not your fault that life got in the way. We've had 10 good years together and that's how I want to remember it."

"You're being so cool about this even though I know this hurts you just as much as it hurts me, I've never stopped loving you Piper and I really hope you know that." I say sincerely.

"I do." She says as a tear fall from her eyes and I gently dry it away.

"Don't cry, I hate to see you cry. I never wanted to hurt you." I say letting a tear fall too.

Piper and I talk for a few hours and I confessed that I kissed Ally, she wasn't mad because she just knew, but she also knew we never did anything. She didn't even see it as cheating because we never just kissed to kiss, it happened because we tried to lie about out feelings, but our feelings had a way of coming out anyway. We decide to get a divorce and sell the house since it would be too hard for any of us to live here where we would be reminded of our failed marriage.

We walk to our lawyer hand-in-hand to get and sign the divorce papers, I don't want to drag this out and neither does she. I offered her a couple of million and that she could keep the money from the house and she agrees, she was never with me because I'm famous if anything it would be the reason she didn't want to be with me. I had to talk her into accepting any money because she didn't want it, but I made her realize that she should have enough to get a house and everything she could need to start over. I don't want her starting from scratch again with nothing because without her I wouldn't have had this kind of money anyway.

Our lawyer said that he was sad to see us separating, but also told us that he thinks it's beautiful that we can walk away without hating each other. He said our divorce won't take more than a month to finalize since there was no problems there needed to be solved before then and no court was needed for this.

We spend the day helping each other get new apartments which is surprising easy for me because I'm famous, this is something I appreciate a lot. Piper choose an a apartment in town close to her work and I help her get it furnished. I choose an apartment closer to my work and Ally, I don't plan on getting together with her right now since I'm not even divorced yet and honestly I need some time after getting out of a serious relationship like this one.

"So I guess this is goodbye." She says sadly.

"I guess it is, but I'm gonna miss you. You've been a good wife and a good friend to me for a long time." I admit honestly.

"I'll miss you too, do you think I'll see you around?" She asks letting her vulnerability show.

"Of course you will, I'm not so easy to get rid off." I grin.

"I hope not." She says seriously and I pull her in for a hug, she hugs me back and by the time I turn around to leave we're both in tears, but I keep walking knowing that walking away is the only thing I can do for her if I want her to be happy.

I look at my phone and I see 10 missed calls from Ally, I guess Piper told her that she would leave me. I decide that even though I want to be alone I need someone to talk to about this and Ally is more involved in this than anyone. I drive to Dez's and knock on the door, Ally is the one to answer. As soon as I see her I'm in tears once more, I just can't keep it together anymore especially not in front of her, she steps out and hugs me.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers and I just cry on her shoulder.

She pulls me with her inside and sits with me for hours just listening, I know this hurts her too. She told me everything Piper said to her and that she feels guilty, but I told her not to feel bad or guilty because this would probably have happened, it would just have happened a few years from now when we wouldn't even have be able to look at each other.

Trish and Dez comes back from their date night, I tell them what has happened today and they're both sad for me, but they give me space. I just need Ally, she gets me and she already went through this with Gavin, so once again she's the only one who really gets me and the one I lean on to comfort me. She just holds me because she knows I just need to be held, no talking just this.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" She asks me softly and I nod. "You can sleep here or you can sleep in my bed like we have once before." She smiles slightly giving me the choice which I'm grateful for.

"If you don't mind then I would like to stay with you, I don't think being alone is a good choice right now." I finally say.

"I'm your friend Austin, it's not weird, don't worry about me. Right now you need a friend, so that's what I'll be." She says and I look amazed at her, I know she loves me, but she's willing to just be my friend for the time being and I thought I couldn't love her more.

"You're amazing Ally." I whisper.

We walk to her bedroom and put a random movie on before lying down under the covers, yeah, this is what I needed, just to hangout with her. She's cuddled against me and I hold her gently, I love her for just being here, but I know we need to stay friends for the time being. I don't want her to feel like she's a rebound and I want to completely have moved on from Piper because she deserves better.

...

I wake up with Ally in my arms and I realize that for the first time there's nothing wrong with me being here with her. My heart is still broken from the separation from Piper, but being with Ally I barely feel the pain because she's here with me. Ally is still sleeping and I don't have the heart to move or wake her.

I continue to lie there thinking about my future because by now it has completely changed, now I don't have any future with Piper anymore and it's kinda hard to think about. There was a time where I believed I would grow old and die with her, I know I still love her, but I also know that letting her go was the right thing for her and for me.

I allow myself to think about a future with Ally and the thought alone makes me smile, I've seen a future with her from the moment we met, I just never allowed myself to really want it. I look lovingly at her, watching her sleep calms me completely after everything she has been through she can still look this peaceful almost like it never happened. I'm in awe of her she's the strongest person I've ever known and I'm happy she'll be the mother of my children.

I still can't believe the way she was there for me last night and to be honest it made me love her even more, I know she never meant to get between Piper and I. I'm surprised that even Piper knows that and I know that Ally never would have asked me to leave Piper, I'm just not sure why.

"What are you thinking so hard about? Now I'm the one who can practically hear the wheels turn in your head." She grins at me and I chuckle, I was so deep in my mind I haven't noticed that she woke up.

"Actually, I was wondering why you never asked me to leave Piper for you. I know you would never have asked me to I just don't know why." I say with the decision to just ask.

"Because I love you..." She finally says throwing me completely off, I've never heard her say it and now that she's confirmed it I'll never be able to walk away from her. "I couldn't do that to you because I know leaving her would hurt you, it had to be your choice. I just want you to be happy and that's why I couldn't." She continues and by now my heart is filled with love.

"Wow, I... Wow." I say unable to speak.

"I'm so sorry about all of this, I never wanted to see you hurt." She whispers as she looks down, I gently caress her chin before making her look back up at me.

"I love you too... But I didn't leave Piper for you, I left her because we weren't right anymore and if I had loved her like I once did I wouldn't have fallen in love with you." I admit.

I refuse to let her take the blame for this because it's not her fault. She never actually encouraged me in any way I just genuinely fell for her for all the right reasons.

"Austin, I... I don't even know what to say." She smiles warmly at me.

"Don't say anything, I know this isn't exactly the right time to start something new. I need a little time for this to blow over." I return her smile.

"I know... I want to slow this down, I want you to have the time you need without having to worry about my feelings. If you want to see other people you can, we're not together right now." She tells me and I know she's trying to give me a lot of space to figure things out.

"No, I don't want or need to see other people. I want for us to be us and see where this takes us, one day at the time." I smile.

"I want that too." She says shyly.

"So we don't see other people?" I ask her, for whatever reason I just need her to confirm that she won't see other people because I know I won't.

"No, we don't see other people." She giggles and I lean in kissing her cheek softly.

"Good." I whisper as I pull away from her.

I look into her eyes and for a moment time stops, I realize that I never stood a chance with her not even for a second, in a way I knew that from the moment I walked into Dr. Sullivan's office where I first saw her. Her eyes drew me in and I knew I recognized the look in her eyes right from that moment, I just never thought it was because our pasts are similar. I never thought I would find someone who I could share my past with like I can with her, when I can't even share it with my best friend.

Sometimes I wonder why we never met when we've both known Dez for years, Dez have known Ally since she was born which was a year before I first met him. I wonder if we would have met later on and how our lives would have been then.

By the time Ally and I walk down stairs to get some food our fingers are intervened together, we walk hand in hand. Trish and Dez are standing in the kitchen as we walk in there, they're looking suspiciously at us and Trish looks at our joined hands.

"Are you together now?" Trish asks not quite happy.

"No, we decided not to do that for now. We're friends." I smile.

"You're holding hands because you're friends?" Dez asks suspiciously and I know he's trying to protect Ally from being hurt.

"Well no, we agreed that right now isn't the right time to start something since I'm not even divorced yet, but we also agreed not to see other people." I smile goofily.

"We decided to take this one day at the time and see where that takes us, Austin needs to get to terms with him and Piper separating." Ally says leaning into my side and I put an arm around her.

"So why are you acting like a couple in love?" Dez asks seriously.

"Because we are Dez, I love Ally and she loves me too, but for now we just want to be us." I explain.

"We're happy." Ally cuts in defending me.

"Just don't hurt her Austin." Dez says protectively.

"I won't." I promise him as I kiss the top of Ally's head pulling her to me.

"Good." Dez says pulling Trish to him.

We eat some breakfast with Dez and Trish, it surprises my how fast things just seems normal with the four of us. I know they're worried with my relationship with Ally and to be honest I am too because even though we aren't official together I'm already terrified of losing her. After breakfast Ally leads me to the couches before cuddling close to my side, which I love that she feels comfortable enough to do at this point.

"There's something I wanted to discuss with you." She says seriously and that has me on edge last time she almost lost the twins.

"Okay." I agree trying to get her to talk faster.

"I know I was being unreasonable last time we talked about custody..." She whispers.

"Ally are you sure you wanna do this now?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah because I was wrong, if we aren't together I can't control who you see anymore than you can control who I see. That's why I suggest that I'll be the judge on who gets to be around our twins whenever they're with me and you'll be the judge on who gets to be around them whenever they're with you. I also suggests joined custody like you said, we can do this together and I believe it's better for the twins this way." She says and I let out a relieved breath, for a moment I was afraid this was gonna get ugly like last time. She looks at me and I smile reassuringly at her.

"I can agree to that." I kiss her temple.

"Good, there's something else. I think they need a stable home the first year, so my suggestion is that we'll either become roommates and make that work for at least a year or you'll be able to be around all day whenever you're not at work at least until they're asleep at least the first year." She says carefully and I don't have to think long to know that I agree with her, I want a stable home for our twins all that moving around won't be good for them.

"I agree with you and we'll figure this out, I just don't want a custody battle or anything like that, but I don't want to miss anything either." I say honestly.

"And I don't want you to miss anything and I've thought a lot about that since we last talked about it, I believe this is the best solution for everyone." She intervene our fingers.

"Why did you change your mind?" I ask suddenly.

"Dez made me realize that you're their father and that I can't control what happens all the time, but I also changed my mind because I know you'll love them as much as I will and that your parents will too. I don't want to stand in the way of that by being stubborn and I know I may be difficult sometimes, but I never doubted that you'll protect them with your life if you had too." She cuddles even closer to me and I feel warmth spread in my chest. Hearing her say all of this brought me closer to her and resolved some of the buried problems we had before, I've just been too scared to bring it up after what almost happened.

"You're really amazing you know that right." I smile goofily.

"Somehow you've convinced me of that." She giggles.

I spend the rest of the night on the couch with Ally, we're becoming inseparable and I feel like we're sharing everything with each other. All of that makes me feel closer to her more than I've ever felt with anyone because now I understand her, at the time I had no idea why she wouldn't accept my help and why she wanted to control over who got to see our twins and who didn't. It all comes down to her past and of course she wouldn't trust a guy who's older than her because she was abused, but now she understands me too. I feel like things are looking up for us after sharing our lives with each other and now we're working together too, at this moment we really do share every part of our lives with each other. What surprises me is that I wouldn't want it any other way and I wouldn't change it even if I could.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey :)**

 **Here's a new chapter :)**

 **I never wanted Piper to cheat on Austin and that's why I didn't write her like that, I wanted what they had to be real and in the real world things doesn't always work out sometimes life just gets in the way and there's nothing we can do about it :)**

 **Everything is changing for Austin and Ally now since they aren't dating anyone else anymore and they've agreed not to see other people.**

 **Please share your thoughts, I love to hear it both good and what I can improve :)**

 **\- Until next time ;)**


	10. No More Running

**Chapter 10:** **No More Running**

 **Two weeks later**

 **14 weeks pregnant**

* * *

It has been two weeks now since Piper broke things off with Austin and I know it bothers him because that's who he is. He's so passionate and he never wanted to get here where his wife divorced him because they grew apart, he feels responsible for letting it happen in the first place. I try to be there for him as much as I can, but it's hard to see him suffer like this. I know in my heart that he isn't in love with her anymore, but I do know that he loves her which I understand completely.

We've been together every day since they filed for divorce and I've loved every moment of it, of course it's hard to be his friend, but I love to be the one he turns to. I'm currently waiting for him to get back after he went to deal with divorce stuff with his lawyer. I wonder what they need to talk about since he told me that it was gonna be an easy divorce because they don't hate each other. I hear a quiet knock on the door and I just know that it's him. I hurry out to open the door, but when I look at him I know that whatever happened got to him.

"What happened?" I whisper opening the door wider, he walks inside quietly before he turns to me as I close the door.

"I got divorced today... Officially..." He says so low I barely hear it.

"I'm sorry." I pull him into my arms mostly because I don't know how to comfort him, but he instantly relaxes in my arms so I know I'm doing something right.

After a while we sit close together on the couch watching some cartoons, it makes me smile when he laughs at something stupid on the television because I know it's distracting him from his mind. Our quiet moment is interrupted when his phone buzzes, he groans before he takes it and walk into the hall. I look after him wondering what's it about, but I don't have to wonder for long before he returns.

"How do you feel like dinner at my parents' house? My mom was pretty persistent and I don't feel like going alone tonight." He asks hopefully.

"Of course I'll go with you, I just need to change first." I smile at him.

"Thanks Ally, I don't know what I would do without you... You've just been here every time I needed you." He smiles back.

"You know I'm here, I'll change and be back in a second." I tell him as I disappear up the stairs, I change into a nice top and jeans before I hurry back downstairs.

"Wow Ally, you look beautiful." He compliments me.

"Thanks." I blush slightly.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." I say linking my arm with his.

On our way to his parents' house we turn up the radio and sing along together, it really seems to lighten his mood and I'm happy. All I want is for him to be happy, to smile and when he does I can too. The car ride turned out to be pretty fun because we're so at ease with each other. He opens the door for me when we arrive and takes my hand as we walk to the front door. Austin's mom is fast to open it and she smiles widely as she sees us.

"Austin! Ally! I'm so happy to see you both." She cheers.

"I hope you don't mind I asked Ally to join, we were together when you called." He smiles at his mom.

"Of course not, you know I always makes too much food besides Ally is always welcome here." She says warmly before hugging her son, after she lets him go she hugs me too.

"Thank you so much, Mimi." I smile at her.

"Oh, no problem." She says and I know she really means it. I look around as we walk into the living room and I don't miss the feeling of comfort I suddenly feel.

Austin's dad joins us, he hugs both Austin and I, he is like Mimi happy to see us both. Dinner is ready almost right away and sitting there with them all is heartwarming, I watch how attentive Mimi is with her son making sure he's okay and I watch the way she openly takes her husband's hand along with the look of love they share when she does. This is truly a loving family and I hope as I watch them that I can have that too with Austin and our twins.

"I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries, but I'm so curious... Austin are you with Ally now?" Mimi asks and I can't stop my blush, Austin chokes on the last sip he just took of his wine.

"Mom! Piper and I just got divorced today!" He protests.

"Sorry, I've heard the rumors too you know and of course I know that you never cheated on Piper, but I was wondering if you left Piper so you could be with Ally." She explains.

"No mom, I didn't. Piper was the first one to say it, but we've grown apart the last few years and she tried to be okay with Ally. It just got too much for her because she knew she wouldn't be able to become a mom if she stayed and I didn't want to stop her from being happy despite how it broke my heart." He explains.

"Good." Mimi says relived. "Don't get me wrong, I would like you to be with Ally of course, but if you had left Piper for her it might not have lasted. I'm hoping that you two find your way." She smiles warmly and I give her a slight smile.

"Thanks mom, for now though Ally and I are friends. I like her a lot and that's the only truth to these ridiculous rumors." He takes my hand and squeeze it softly, I smile at him.

The rest of the night is peaceful with his parents and I'm enjoying myself being here with all of them, but I'm also happy when Austin finally drives me home I'm exhausted. I invite him inside and we go to my room, I change into one of his shirts that he once gave me and lie down on my bed in his arms enjoying the quiet and the feelings there rushing through me whenever I feel his hand on my exposed arm. He begins to hum one of his songs and that does it, I can't keep myself awake any longer as I drift slowly.

...

 **Two weeks later**

 **16 weeks pregnant**

 **Ally's P.O.V**

It has officially been a month since Austin and Piper called it quits, Austin and I haven't left each other's side since he showed up at my doorstep a month ago. I love having him here and I've gotten used to having him around all the time and we're comfortable around each other since we talked about custody.

Basically everything has been good besides the fact that Austin and I are still just friends, I know he needs time and I get it, but I love him so much. I want to be more than his friend, but I've really been trying not to push him since he said he didn't want us to see other people. I want him to be ready for a relationship before we get into one.

The last month has been amazing because we've been around each other none stop, we've gone to work together and left work together. We're working on new songs to perform as duets since people went absolutely crazy, also there has been a lot of gossiping about our relationship since everyone knows that Austin ended his marriage with Piper.

The theory going around is that he left Piper for me, but no one has confirmed or denied it at this point and it's scaring me what people will think about me when they figure out that the twins are Austin's. Everyone will think I helped Austin cheat on Piper and that's why I'm pregnant with his kids, they will think he left Piper because I'm pregnant. I'm fearing it, but I hope we can do something like confess what really happened or something because I don't want to be known as a cheater or a home wrecker especially when it isn't true.

In the last month my attraction towards Austin have magnified to a whole other level, after he told me about his past and I told him about mine things are just different between us. I understand him so much better now and I know he understands me. It really doesn't help with all the pregnancy hormones because that just makes me want him even more.

I'm staying in his apartment this evening currently waiting for him to get out of the shower and while I wait I've changed into short shorts and top, no bra. When he walks out of the bathroom my mouth waters at the sight, he's only wearing pajama pants and when he looks up he stop his tracks instantly.

"You must really be trying to kill me." He says hoarsely while starring wide eyed at me.

"Why?" I ask innocently.

"Ally! How do you fail to realize just how sexy you are?" He asks heatedly as he moves closer and I stop breathing for a second. I look down of myself and realize that for a girl who never really had boobs I have boobs, they're currently very much on display for him to see with the V-neck top I'm wearing.

"I... I'm n... not..." I gulp nervously looking back up into his hungry eyes.

"Yes you are and you've always been." He whispers caressing my cheek as he looks down of my face from my eyes to my lips.

"Then why haven't you kissed me in over a month?" I hear myself whispering.

"I'm trying to take this slow... Giving it time... Not that I don't want to... I... I told you that." He says heatedly trying to keep his attention on my eyes and not lower.

"So you don't think I'm disgusting like this?" I ask suddenly extremely insecure and self-conscious.

"No, don't ever think that!" He says shocked. "If anything it makes you even more sexy to me." He says heatedly. "Ally I... I just don't want to rush this and end up scaring you..." He says nervously and I get a feeling that maybe my past did change something after all.

"I'm not made of glass, Austin! I am capable of saying no if things get too far you know." I snap suddenly annoyed with him.

"I'm sorry... I just don't want to do anything like he did..." He whispers and my anger disappears as fast as it surfaced.

"You're nothing like him! I never want you to think that ever because he was an evil man with the intention of hurting me, you'll never be him." I assure him and as I say the last word his lips are on mine instantly.

I forget everything as I wrap my arms around his neck letting him consume me completely, I pull him closer and the space between us are none existing. His hands move slowly down of my back to my hips where he holds me close to him. I feel like my skin is on fire everywhere he touches and I feel him everywhere.

The way he kisses me is no way near those other times because this time he's not holding back or moving away, I've had a feeling he moved on from his wife, but it wasn't until this moment that I believe that he really is over her and that I'm not a rebound girl. He pulls away from a moment looking deeply into my eyes before he speaks up.

"I don't want to just be your friend." He whispers against my lips. "I love you Ally and I'm so tired of fighting it or denying it."

I pull his lips back on mine instantly, we've never officially been more than friends, so hearing him say that he wants me as more than a friend warms me up. I've wanted him for so long and now he admitted that he wants me too, that's he's ready to move on with me.

My whole body is pressed flushed against his in the most delicious way, I love that he's just wearing pajama pants because I get to feel his skin on mine. I move my hands into his hair pulling it gently and it makes him go wild, I've never felt like this with anyone else. I let my hands fall to his neck before continuing down of his back, just feeling him. He continues to kiss down to my neck sucking on a soft spot I had no idea I had, I throw my head back surrendering to his ministrations.

I feel so damn good in this moment and I'm really not sure how far I'll take this yet, a part of me is telling me to go all the way and in this moment I just might. I've been here before wanting him like I do right now, but this time it's not wrong for me to want him and it's not wrong for him to want me.

I'm completely lost in him, lost in the moment in a way there's unfamiliar to me and in this moment I'm confident that I don't want to stop especially when I feel something hard pressing against my belly. I thought it would scare me to feel and know that a man is turned on because of me, wanting to be with me after what my foster father did to me, but I'm not scared of Austin. To be honest I've never been scared of Austin because I know he would never hurt me, but he would die to protect me.

I love that he's just as turned on as me in this moment and it confirms what I already know, that this is no way one sided he wants me too. I move one hand into his hair holding him close and making his lips meet mine while my other hand moves to hold his hand, I slowly lead his hand to my chest before letting go of it. He inhales sharply through his nose and it gives me a confidence boost, I moan as he gently squeezes my breast.

His hand moves down of my body as we pull away panting, his eyes find mine and the desire I see in his eyes matches the way I feel right now. I've been longing for him to look at me this way and now he finally is.

"Ally, we need to stop." He whispers and the feeling of rejection overwhelms me.

"Why?" I whisper, forcing myself not to get emotional and even worse cry.

"Because if we don't I might not be able to and this is not how I want your first time to be, besides I haven't even taken you on a first date yet." He caresses my cheek and instead of wanting to cry I want him even more and the feeling of rejection is gone.

"What if I told you that I don't want you to stop?" I ask looking shyly up at him.

"What? You're ready? Now?" He asks completely confused.

"Yeah... I kinda have been for a while..." I whisper bringing his lips to mine in a sweet innocent kiss.

"Trust me when I say that I really want to, but you deserve better. It's your first time and it's our first time together, I really want it to be special." He says sweetly.

"It still would be special." I say confidentially.

"I know it would, but officially we were just friends up till five minutes ago and I never want you to rush into this. I want you to be absolutely sure and I'll wait, I want to wait for you because I would never forgive myself if you regretted this or thought you had too. I want us to last Ally, I don't see a future without you in it and I want to take this slow, I don't want to rush things." He says passionately and by the time he's done with his speech I'm almost in tears.

"I love you." I whisper pull his lips down to meet mine. "I agree, we shouldn't rush things, but I don't want to make a big deal about me being a virgin." I say honestly.

"We won't, promise." He grins. "If you'll excuse me for a minute I need a cold shower." He says almost embarrassed and I can't stop myself from laughing at his serious expression.

"Sure."

I try hard not to look at his current 'problem' as he goes, but seriously it's kinda hard to miss and I blush. I distract myself by getting a glass of water before I lie down on his bed thinking about what just happened and how good it made me feel, but I do think maybe we should be together a little while longer before we go there. Obviously it won't be too easy with my emotions all over the damn place and him having trouble controlling his body's reaction to mine, but we shouldn't do anything tonight.

I lie with my hands gently resting on my belly when he returns, he smiles at me before joining me on his bed, lately we've slept in the same bed every night anyway. I lean in and place a sweet lingering kiss on his lips, when I pull away I keep my eyes closed for a moment. I open my eyes slowly and I find him looking at me in wonder.

"I can't believe how things have changed." He whispers.

"Me neither, but I like the changes." I admit.

"So do I, just a few months ago I thought I would be with Piper forever and now I just want my forever to be with you." He intervenes our fingers and I smile goofily.

"You don't think our attraction is because of the twins?" I whisper finally speaking my biggest fear aloud.

"No." He says without hesitation. "They brought us together, but I know that twins or no twins I'll love you the same."

"I know that feeling." I smile goofily and so does he.

"I know." He grins.

We lie there together for a while looking into each other's eyes and I just have this feeling that whenever I look into his eyes I see into his soul too. I feel like I really know him and I love him despite everything, I never felt this way about Dallas or Gavin, I loved them both at the time, but not like this.

"Austin." I whisper.

"Yeah?" His eyes find mine.

"What are we gonna tell the world about us and the twins? I've heard rumors about us, people think I helped you cheat on Piper and that you broke up with her to be with me... They're saying I'm a home wrecker..." I say emotionally.

"Ally... You shouldn't listen to gossip, the press will do and say anything to sell magazines." He caresses my cheek softly.

"I know, but I'm showing now and soon I can't hide it, I'm afraid of what they're gonna say then..." I admit.

"You shouldn't worry about this now, we got time." He says calmly.

"Don't you want to clear the air? It's only gonna get worse when I can't hide my pregnancy anymore..." I say with eyes full of worry.

"I don't think we should say anything yet maybe in a month or two..."

"In two months I'll be 6 months along and by then everyone will believe the rumors because we refuse to comment on it..." I say trying to make him face reality.

"I just want us to be us for a little while before the whole world will have an opinion, can't we have that?" He asks with slight hope in his eyes and I feel my surrender coming on.

"Okay, we just got together and I want for us to be us too at least a little before the world knows about everything." I surrender.

"Yes!" He grins and I can't stop my grin either, he leans in and kisses me passionately. I settle in his arms and begin to drift into a peaceful sleep.

...

I feel light on my face and I become aware of the strong protective arms around me, I smile because I know it's Austin. I'm just so happy in this moment and I wish we could stay like this forever; I've never been in love like this before. He has brought so much light into my life and I don't want to change a thing about our life now. I caress his cheek affectionately and he stirs, he opens his eyes and in only a few seconds his eyes are looking into mine.

"Good morning." I say leaning in to kiss him.

"Good morning, beautiful." He whispers before leaning back in for another searing kiss.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get enough of this." I sigh happily.

"Me neither, you have no idea how many times I've imagined kissing you and waking up with you like this." He admits while looking at me like I'm his entire world, he gently pushes my hair out of my face and that simple gesture has me all giddy.

"I've imagined this a million times since I realized I was in love with you, but here and now is way better." I smile goofily.

"When did you realize that you loved me?" He asks clearly interested in my answer.

"That day in your room when I told you about my dad, I knew then and it scared the life out of me because it was stronger than anything I've ever felt before." I admit and he look stunned.

"Really?"

"Yeah… I was in love with you before then, but from that moment on I couldn't pretend anymore, I just loved you." I admit and before I have a chance to blink or say anything his lips are back on mine full of passion and love.

"Ally I… I've never felt this way in my entire life and I'm not gonna lie it scared me once I knew that I loved you, but I couldn't deny it. I fell for you instantly, but the moment I knew that I wanted to be with you… The moment I realized I loved you was when you finally let me in, you let me see all of you and I was in awe of you. You've been so strong and had to overcome so much, yet you're so loving and so gentle. In that moment I couldn't deny it anymore, I tried of course because I was married to Piper, but I couldn't shake you and I didn't want too." His eyes are so full of passion and I know he speaks the truth, our connection is rare and something I've never seen or felt before. I'm just thrilled that he feels this too.

"It may sound strange, but I feel like I've known you for years and I like this feeling." I caress his face and he closes his eyes enjoying the feeling of my touch.

"I know… I feel it too…"

"Is it wrong of me to want to stay in this moment, right here in this bed with you?" I whisper.

"No, today the world can wait because today is just you and me." He pulls me closer and my whole body is tingling from his touch.

I look up at him, my gaze finding his and suddenly the need for words disappear because there are no words for these feelings rushing through me. I almost feel high in a good way through, but I feel addicted to the things he can make me feel with my entire being. I know what he sees in my eyes in this moment because I see the same in his… this is love, real love.

He caresses me down of my arm to my hands where he intervenes our fingers together, it feels heavenly and almost like I'm on fire. Our lips are less than an inch apart and I feel his hot breath on my lips, it's sending a rush of desire through me. He's eyes are unclear because of how close we are; I close my eyes surrendering to what he makes me feel without even toughing me.

With close eyes I let my hand wander from his chest and to his blonde locks, I enjoy the feeling of my hands in his hair. I pull his lips to mine finally and he surrender instantly having no will at all to fight this, which brings me joy. In once shift move he's on top of me and I open my legs, he settles between them. I feel his body pressed against me with no space left, I've never let someone get this close to me so in a way it's a big deal for me.

I suddenly feel warm, too warm. I'm wearing too many clothes and the heat is melting me, I successfully turns us around where I quickly remove my short shorts. I'm relieved to get them off, I feel better already. I allow myself a moment to look at his bare chest, I then lean forward pressing our lips together.

I continue kissing him down of his chest, he hisses, I look up at him and his heated gaze are on me, I don't have to ask to know he's enjoying this. I gently place kisses all over the scars on his chest, he pulls me back on top of him and my lips connect with his. I feel, with the he's kissing me, how I made him feel while kissing his chest.

In once shift move I find myself under him once more, he begin placing kisses on my neck while slowly moving my top up. My breath becomes labored with the feeling of his hands moving up of my sides, he places a kiss on my belly. I instantly look at him heatedly; I've never felt something like that before. He looks at me with eyes there's clearly asking for permission and I nod giving him my permission to remove my top.

He gently pushes the top over my head before placing yet another heated kiss on my lips, I feel his hands gently and hesitantly massage my breast. He looks into my eyes watching my reaction carefully, I caress his cheek before I massage his scalp with my hands. It's my way of telling him that it's okay, that I like his hands on me.

He places his lips over my breast and gently nibble on it, my grip on his hair tightens as I arch closer to him and a moan escapes me. I suck in breath and he switches to the other breast, it feels so damn good and I'm almost overwhelmed with pleasure. I pull his lips back on mine, letting myself melt into it.

"Ally… Maybe we're moving too fast…" He groans.

"I know… it just feels so…" I moan grinding against him.

"I know, maybe we should get something to eat…"

"I'm famished…" I whisper.

"And we can't have you or the twins starving…"

"I just don't want to stop." I admit.

"Neither do I, but it's still a little early…" He says regretfully.

"I know…" I agree as he moves off me and I immediately miss the touch, we sit up and I grab my top from the floor.

"I know we shouldn't go any farther yet, but I wouldn't mind you walking around like that…" He says heatedly and it makes me giggle.

"In your dreams…" I tease.

"In my dreams you would never put on a shirt on again…" He says heatedly with his eyes never leaving my body.

"Easy there tiger…" I grin taking my top on, he pouts and I giggle again. I place a kiss on his cheek before getting out of bed.

"I'm gonna go shower, _again_." He says shaking his head.

"I'll get started on breakfast." I smirk at him, I know I shouldn't feel this good about getting him aroused since we shouldn't do anything yet, but it's a great confidence booster.

I watch him disappear into the bathroom and I smile for myself, yes, I definitely like this being here with him. I begin making pancakes, bacon and eggs for breakfast, I'm almost done when I feel strong arms around my body. I relax into his arms instantly; I feel so complete with his arms around me.

"I love you even more right now…" He whispers into my ear.

"And why is that…" I turn around and he pulls me closer until there's no space left.

"You made pancakes, that's my absolute favorite food… How did you know?" He asks curiously.

"I read your mind…" I giggle and he gives me a serious expression. "Or Dez might have told me…" I tease.

"Of course he did." He shakes his head. "I forgot how well he knows me."

I prepare our plates and we sit down in front of the television watching cartoons while eating, Austin looks like a kid on Christmas because I made pancakes. I'll have to remember how happy that makes him because seeing him smile like that makes me happy too. After breakfast we lie on the couch together watching television and intervenes our hands.

We enjoy this day together without leaving his apartment at all, our phones are off because today we don't want to be disturbed by anything. This is our first official day as a couple and with how it feels so far, I can't wait to see what's ahead.

...

A/N:

Hi everyone,

I'm back and I'm so sorry about the wait on this one, I know it has been forever since I last updated on this one. I had no inspiration for a while, but today it seemed to return. I hope you haven't giving up on this story and I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter. I'll be back with another chapter as soon as I've finished it, it could take some time because I'm really busy with school :)

\- Until Next time


End file.
